Side effects of love
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: Sequal to The Comet. The cats of the journey have saved the clans as Starclan decided they would. Now three moons later there dealing with everything there lives through at them. Including the love. T to be safe. Genre may change.
1. Clans

Feel free to make make request.  
If you kits aren't listed don't worry there typed down somewhere and I have dcided there just not born yet.  
Most of the new rouges are mine.

**

* * *

**

**D u s t c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)

Apperntice Greypaw

D e p u t y: Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

M e d i c i n e C a t: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfire but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)

Apprentice Owlpaw

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (After alot of support from his friends he gained to courage to tell Lynxstar he wanted to be a warrior apprentice now he's half way through his training thanks to Swiftfoots skilled teachings.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Greypaw: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skills[formerly known as frost)

Q u e e n s

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings (Scarletkit Hornetkit Coalkit Puddlekit)

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love her kits but hate's being a queen Kits Shinekit, Blackkit and Flurrykit)

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal mate Lynxstar)

K i t s

Shinekit: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(5 moons)

Flurrykit: White she cat with amber eyes(5 moons)

Blackkit: Black tom with grey eyes(5 moons)

Scarletkit: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Hornetkit: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalkit: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlekit: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes(just like Scarletkit)

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (1 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (1 moon)

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r: Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

D e p u t y: Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

M e d i c i n e C a t: Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)  
Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug an bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)

apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

A p p r e n t i c e s  
Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings) 

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Q u e e n s

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and

Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty Kits: Eaglekit Carnarykit Soaringkit)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s  
Eaglekit: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw) 

Carnarykit: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes

Soaringkit: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

Featherkit: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormkit: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardkit: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

**

* * *

**

S h a d y c l a n 

L e a d e r:Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine froze to death saving and apprentice form drowning)**  
**Apprentice: Sootpaw 

**D e p u t y:**Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

M e d i c i n e C a t: Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

W a r r i o r s

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprwntice, Mosspaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring)

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Q u e e n s

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate Kit: Bravekit Sandkit Rainnykit Mudkit)

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving Kits: Smokekit, Willowkit, Spinkit, Maskedkit, Spiritkit)

Kits

Bravekit: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (4 moons Look just like Banepaw and looks up to him)

Sandkit: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips(4 moons Very quiet and looks up to Banepaw)

Rainykit: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue(4 moons gentle and loving)

Mudkit: Dark ginger she cat with green eyes(4 moons smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do)

Smokekit: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(4 moons At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it)

Willowkit : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(3 moons)

Spinkit: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(3 moons)

Maskedkit: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes(3 moons)

Spiritkit: Cream colored she cat with black eyes(3 moons)

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age)

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

D e p u t y Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother) 

Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats) 

Apprentice Wishpaw

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and

Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong willed)

Q u e e n s

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring Kits: Grasskit Tanglekit)

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Grasskit: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (3 moon

Tanglekit: Dark brown tom with blue eyes(3 moons)

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (1 moon)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (1 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d L o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Dusty: flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits 4 moons and is very strong willed)

Glide: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient 4 moons)

Jay: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun 4 moons)

Ray: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything 4 moons)

Star: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be 4 moons)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Able: Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

Myth: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes (Kit)

Midnight: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with amber eyes (Kit)

Shadow: Dark grey tom with silver eyes (Feirce fighter Bother of Cyspin and Glaze)

Cyspin: Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky Glaze's & Shadow's brother)  
(ca- spin)

Glaze: Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring brother to Cyspin and Shadow)

Spark: Blood red pelted tom with dark grey eyes (Smart fast strong Brother of Cyspin Shadow and Glaze)

* * *

**S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes

(Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)

* * *

Wow. There rouges could form there own clan these's SO many of them. 


	2. Three moons

Here's the first chapter of The story.

* * *

Prolog

_A lot can happen in three moons. Which his how long it's been sense Tinypaw, Banepaw, Goldpaw, and Cometpaw saved the clans. Three moons sense Tinystorm has been Tinypaw. Three moons sense Banestep has been Banepaw. Three moons sense Goldstreak has been Goldpaw. Threemoons sense Cometstreak has been Cometpaw. Three moons sense Amberglass has seen Banestep. Three moons sense Basilleaf and Sabriel fell in love. Three moons sense Mapleheart was a warrior. Three moons sense Shade and Twilight have fallen out of love. Three moons sense Blizzardfur's kit were born. So you see a few moons can have millions of events for cats like Frost and Owlpaw. Frost who has now become Greypaw of Dustclan. Owlpaw who with much support from his friends has become a warrior apprentice like he wanted. In just three moons there are so many new rouges. Just three moons and all this happened. Three moons brought so many new kits, warriors, apprentices, Queens, Rouges, Love affairs and new challenges along with them. _

* * *

Greypaw's P.O.V. (Dustclan)

I blinked my eyes open and looked around the apprentice den. Owlpaw was next to me still asleep his flank rising and fall as he slept. I carefully stood and stepped out side the apprentice den into the dark freezing night air. I spotted Darkfoot on guard. Other then him the clearing was empty. I sighed the sky was still dark and covered with stars that are said to be Starclan. I quietly slipped back into the apprentice den and sat down and began to like my frosty grey pelt. I must have disturbed Owlpaw because he raised his head, "Greypaw? How come you up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. It feels weird sleeping in here." I said.

Owlpaw blinked, "Wait here I'll be right back." he said then slipped out of the apprentice den. I sighed and thought about this. Was this really what I wanted? To be a clan cat? Away from my brother? I shook my head. I want this. I do. I know I do. As my mind went through this I didn't notice Owlpaw slip back into the apprentice den, "Greypaw." he whispered. I looked at him getting snapped out of my thoughts, "here eat these he said and placed a leaf down with a few seeds on it.

I sniffed them, "What are they?" I asked.

"Poppy seeds they'll help you sleep." he said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you said you used to train as a medicine cat before I came." I said and lapped up the seeds. Owlpaw curled up next to me and rested his head on his paws covering his nose with his tail. I curled up in the same manor and soon sleep over came me.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V. (Shadyclan) 

I shivered slightly as I stepped out of the warmth of the warriors den in to the crisp leaf fall air. I looked around the clearing Echocall, Shadowfoot and Moonsong were padding to the fresh kill pile. Prey in there jaws. Sootpaw and Weatherpaw were play fighting. Freewind and was padding with Leafbreeze some sort of herb in each of there jaws. Foggydream and Venomslash, Amberline, Darkfeather and Amberpaw where heading toward the camp entrance for a morning patrol. Frozentime and Starryhope were sunning them selfs and there kits play together. I padded over to were Frozentime and Starryhope were, "Good morning Banestep." Frozentime greeted me as I neared them.

"Hello Banestep." Starryhope said raising her head.

"Morning Frozentime Starryhope." I said. Then sat down next to them and watched there kits play. I noticed Sandkit sitting out from the game and quietly watching the others play, "what's a matter with Sandkit?" I asked.

"He always sits out he's the calmest most quiet kit I've ever seen." Frozentime said watching her son.

"Really now?" I said and padded over to Sandkit, "Hey Sandkit how come you not playing with the other kits?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I don't know." he said.

"Well go on. Play." I said and nudged him gently with my nose.

"But warriors never play. I wanna be like a warrior." he said.

"No where ever did you get that idea? I'll tell you a little seceret," I said and lowered my head to his ear ,"Warriors play all the time." he said.

Sandkit's eyes widened as he looked at me, "Really?" he asked in a low amazed voice.

"Sure but don't tell anyone. It's a big secret. Now go play" I said.

"I won't." Sandkit said and scampered off into the group of kits.

I stood up and watched at we pounced on Bravekit, "How on earth did you do that?" Frozentime asked.

"My Banestep. You'd make a great father. Do you ever plan on having kits?" Starryhope said sitting up.

"Maybe." I said.

"Hi Banestep." Larkwing said as she padded over.

"Morning Larkwing." I said with a nod.

"So I was wonder if you wanted to go hunting with me and Shallowfrost?" she asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

"Ok great I'll go get Shallowfrost.." she said and padded off.

I sighed, "Only three heart beats into the day and she's already all over you." Frozentime purred

"I really don't know why." I said with a smirk.

"So do you want Larkwing to be your mate?" Starryhope asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Larkwing scares me sometimes." I said. Then I saw Larkwing coming alone

"I can't find her looks like it's just you and me." Larkwing said. I shrugged and followed her as she started toward the entrence.

* * *

Tinystorm's P.O.V. (Wetclan) 

I watched as Stealthfoot expertly crept up on a vole then in one sweep pounced on it and killed it. I padded over and licked his ear, "Hey nice catch Stealthfoot." came a voice. I turned to see Banestep standing a couple tail lengths away. Just then did I realize how close to the boarder we were.

"Hello Banestep." Stealthfoot said in a naturally friendly voice. I waved my tail in greeting as we walked a little closer to where he was standing, "So how's everything with you?" Stealthpaw asked.

"Pretty good." Banestep said.

"How come you're out here alone?" he asked

"I'm not I'm with Larkwing. We're hunting." he said.

"Larkwing your mate?" Stealthfoot asked.

"No. She just a friend," Banestep leaned in whispered, "that'smadlyinlovewithme." he said quickly.

"Another one?" Stealthfoot asked.

"I know! I will never under stand she cats. NooffenceTinystorm." he said.

"Why do so many she cat like you?" Stealthfoot asked

"Because I'm good looking." Banestep said. I rolled my eyes.

"Banestep?!" A voice called. Banestep cringed slightly.

"I have to go see you later." Banestep said and sprinted off. I watched his dark ginger pelt, powerful muscles rippling underneath it.

"Come n Tinystorm lets keep hunting." Stealthfoot said. I nodded and we started deeper into our territory.

* * *

By the time Stealthfoot and I got back we had caught three mice a vole and a finch all together. We placed the prey on the fresh kill pile, "Not bad for leaf fall not bad at all huh Tinystorm." He said to me.

"I nodded in agreement." It was true. This late in leaf fall five pieces of kill was a pretty good catch. Then again Stealthfoot was the best hunt in the clan I'd say. As we left the fresh kill pile I padded overto where Blizzardfur was sitting with Wildstep and there kits.

"Hi Tinystorm." Blizzardfur said.

"Greetings." Wildstep said with a smile.

I waved my tail at the two of them and sat down on the other side of Blizzardfur.

Basilleaf's P.O.V. (Flameclan)

I padded throught the forest. Toward the spot next to the river where I meet Sabriel. As I entered the area I spotted her waiting watching the river flow by, "Sabriel." I said quietly. She looked up at me and purred running over to me and closing the small distance between us.

"I missed you." she said licking my ear.

"I missed you to." I said.

"Basilleaf guess what!" She said

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to have your kits!" she said excitedly.

"What! That's great!" I said and licked her cheek.

"I know I can't believe I'm going to be a mother." she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." I said.

* * *

There's the chapter. I hope you guys like the new story. 


	3. Gathering!

Sorry you guys had to wait for this I hate the begining of storys there the most important part

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V. (Shadyclan)

"Let all cat's old enough to catch there own prey gather around high rock for a clan meeting!" Spiralstar's call rung thought the crisp night air of leaf fall. I shivered slightly as I stepped out the bramble bush that formed the warrior's den and looked around and instantly saw that the dark ginger pelt of Banestep was missing, "I wonder where he is." I thought to myself. Ever sense he came back with the sun herb he's seemed different, like more stable and what not. I shrugged off Banestep's absences and padded over to where Echocall and Shadowfoot were sitting. Then I looked up and Spiralstar as she started to speak.

"Hey is it just me of does Spiralstar look a little plumper then normal?" Echocall whispered to Shadowfoot and I. That really made me look at our leader. She did look plumper then usual. Her slim figure seemed to be gone.

"She does. Wow." Came a voice from behind me I almost jumped out of my fur as I heard Banestep's voice right next to my ear. He chuckled lightly at my reaction.

"Banestep you mouse brain!" I snapped. He let out a purr.

"Relax Moonsong . I'm just having a little fun with you." he said then looked back to Spiralstar who was listing the names of the cats that were going to the gathering tonight.

"-Frozentime, Banestep, Moonsong and Venomslash." She said finishing the list then jumping down off high rock and head toward the camp entrance that cat's she had called on following her. I looked around and saw, Icefall, Amberline, Venomslash, Amberpaw, Mosspaw, Cometblaze, Willowfrost, Leafbreeze and Rainclaw heading for the tunnel.

Banestep nudged me with his nose, "Are you gonna stand there like a stunned rabbit or go to the gathering?" he said and smirked as I glared at him.

* * *

Swiftfoot's P.O.V. 

I looked over as Shadyclan entered the clearing, First Spiralstar then Willowfrost, Leafbreeze, Venomslash, Amberline, a dark ginger tom, a grey almost black tom Banestep Moonsong two apprentices and Icefall brought up the rear, "Swiftfoot I'm going to talk to Moonsong see you later." Silverfrost said and padded away. I watched her go then something hit me and I looked from her to Icefall and back again. They looked so alike. A lot more then Cloudy and Silverfrost did. What if- no it wasn't possible, but still it wouldn't hurt to ask Cloudy about it later.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

I quietly stepped out of camp. I was supposed to be halping to guard camp, but I had to get my head strait. Half of me wanted to tell Winterstar about Basilleaf's affair, but then half of me wanted to forgive Basilleaf not make things worst. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize there was a cat stalking up to me until I walked into him.. I looked up quickly and saw that the cat was a rouge tom with a pelt that's color I could see due to the lack of light same with his eyes but I could tell they were a dark color, "Hello there." he asked. His black eyes seemed to read me through my eyes, for the next thing he said was, "Is something bothering you?" he asked. Then said, "You don't have to answer that. I mean why would you trust a cat you don't even know?" He said.

Something about the tom made me feel like he was safe, "Your right I don't know you but sometimes the best cat to talk to is someone who knows nothing about you." I said.

"So I'm ok to ask what's nagging at you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok so what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Well I'm trying to decide whether to rat out my ex best friend for breaking the code and lose any hope of ever being friends again or not tell and try to fix it." I said.

"Well if it were me I'd think about why I'm not friends with the cat anymore and decide if I even want to be there friend." he said

"He broke my heart, and is now having a secret and forbidden affair." I said dully.

"You know I know some one how can answer that can help you answer that." He said.

"Really? Can you take me to them?" I asked, the idea of a second opinion appealing to me.

"Not tonight but meet me at this exact place tomorrow night and I'll bring you to him." He said.

"Ok. I will." I said.

"Alright bye." He said and padded off into the forest leaving only his scent hanging in the air.

* * *

Able's P.O.V. 

I crept quietly around the clan cat's nesting area. My father would kill me if me found out I was here, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see my mother and new siblings. I stopped when I scented the milky scent of mother's and there kits and slipped through a hole in the thorny bushes that surrounded the clan's dens. Then swiftly slipped into the den. In the den I snifted for my mother's scent and followed it to her. She was curled around four kits, her beautiful pelt hidden by the darkness along with her kits. But I could tell they were two toms and two she cats. I sighed and decided to get out of here before Iwas caught. So with a final glance at my Kin I slipped out of the den and through the thorny bushes and ran toward my home. Hoping my father wouldn't awake when I got there.

* * *

Metalstain's P.O.V. 

I glanced back at my patrol of Eagledawn, Duskwhispers, Waterpaw, Sootpaw and Windpaw, as we padded next to the boarder. I hated morning patrols. Then again I was never the type to actually _like_ anything, let alone getting up with the raising sun and then running all over the territory which faced no threat what so ever. Once we approached camp I told Duskwhispers to tell anyone that asked that I was hunting.

I padded quietly through the forest. Letting the natural sounds of leaf fall sink in. Leaf fall was my favorite time to be out in the forest, I mean sure it cold be unreasonably cold and sure prey starts getting harder to find, but leaf fall, there was just something magic about it. All the sounds and scents made the forest seem knew again. After thinking about all this I decided I wanted to sun my cold pelt, so I headed to the sunniest place in the flameclan territory, which was a sandy clearing with a few flat ricks next to the river. Once I got there I laid down on one of the rocks and let my thoughts wonder until I heard paw step then I rose my head again, "Well hey there Metalstain."

* * *

Chapters with your cat as the main character later on if you can guess who Eagledawn talked to or who Metalstain is talking to.OR who Able's mother or father is (Hint four different cats)Just tell my who your cat is and who you guess it is. 


	4. Encounters

Yaaay update! anyways... Wait never mind I don't have anything to tell you. Read on.

* * *

Metalstain's P.O.V.

"_You_ again?" I spat as the dark grey tom Shade approached me.

"My, my, aren't we testy?" Shade said with a confident smirk.

"Go away. You're not supposed to be here." I snapped. For some reason this tom truly got under my skin.

"I'm not a clan cat I can go where ever I want." he said smoothly. His arrogance was getting on my nerves.

"I don't _care_ if you're a clan cat or not. Flameclan does _not_ what you on our territory _stealing _our prey." I snapped back with a glare.

"I don't hunt here." Shade said flatly.

* * *

Shade's P.O.V. 

"So? I'm still supposed to chase you off our territory." Metalstain snapped at me. Her dark grey neck fur on ends and a lethal glare in her eyes.

"Are you going to?" I asked. That struck something in her head. I could see it in her eyes, I'd caught her off guard. It was kind of strange that she could seem so cold yet her eyes were so easy to read, then some how a kind cat like Twilight was usually impossible to read through her eyes. I like the feeling of being able to almost read Metalstain's mind.

She opened her mouth the respond but hesitated, then after a few seconds she said softly, "No…" and looked down at her paws.

I pricked my ears in surprise, after that hesitation I didn't really expect a venom drench 'yes' but I didn't really expect a 'no' more like a calm 'yes' then a pounce. Now I was the one off guard, but I didn't let it show I played it calmly, "Really now?" I said.

Metalstain gave me a light glare before she whipped around and padded off. That was one battle one but a war still pending.

* * *

Swiftfoot's P.O.V. 

I scented the air carefully before I stepped out of the undergrowth and jump on the twoleg fence behind which Cloudy could be found. I sighed not sure if I really wanted to know what I might finds out, then after a few more heartbeats of hesitation I called, "Cloudy? Are you there?" I asked then waited a few seconds before a grey and white pelt slipped out of the twoleg nest.

"Swiftpaw? What are you doing her where's Silverpaw?" She asked. Then I realized Silverfrost hadn't been here in awhile.

"I'm Swiftfoot I became warriors." I explained leaving out Silverfrost's new name just incase Cloudy accidentally Saying it to her.

"Oh that's great congratulations, "she said then said, "but I know that's not why you came here."

"Your right I wanted to ask you, who's Silver-fro-paw's real mother?" I asked getting strait to the point.

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly getting defensive.

"I know your not her mother so who is?" I asked.

Cloudy sighed, "Well it's a clan cat I don't remember her name but she smelled like wild cat and is as beautiful as Silverpaw and aside from pelt color looks just like Silverpaw." Cloudy said.

"What she look like?" I asked.

"Well she was a slim she cat with black striped silver fur and blue-ish green eyes." Cloudy said.

"Did she give Silverpaw to you?" I asked.

"No. It was winter when I found Silverpaw." Cloudy said

* * *

Cloudy's P.O.V. 

Flashback

I raising my head up as I heard a mewling sound and looked down at my new born kit's huddled close th my belly. They were all soundly asleep. Then I realized the mewling sound was coming from out side. I stood carefully so not to wake my kits and padded to my exit and slipped out. Once out I followed the mewling sound till I found a kit about two moons old laying in the snow. I picked up the poor scrap and carried her back the the two leg nest and put her with my litter.

The next day a she cat came following her kit's scent and when she saw that her kit was safe she asked me too keep her. That's she'd be safe from the could that had killed her siblings. I agreed then when she got older Silverpaw meet some cat and evidently join Flameclan.

End of flashback

* * *

Swiftfoot's P.O.V. 

"Okay thank you." I said then before Cloudy could say anything more I jumped off the fence and bolted into the undergrowth, "So I was right Icefall is Silverfrost's mother, But did Icefall know this?" I wondered as I raced against the setting sun to make it back to camp before the sunset.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

"Sleek!" I called to the red eyed tom who turned and paused for me to catch up, "Hi!" I said gasping for breath after the long run.

"Hey Sabriel, what's got you in such a good mood?" Sleek asked.

"Guess." I said.

"You left that Flameclan tom and you're here to confess you love to me?" Sleek said teasingly with a sly smirk.

"No! I'm having kits!" I exclaimed.

"Sabriel! That's great!" Sleek said.

"Yes that's wonderful." Came a voice from behind me. Suddenly Sleek's pelt bristled up and his hackle rose and a deep glare came to his eyes as he stared at the cat behind me. I turned to see four toms, a dark grey tom with silver eyes, a blue eye tom with black eyes, a sliver tom with blue eyes and standing a little in front of the other three was a tom with a crimson red pelt and dark grey eyes.

"Spark." Sleek spat.

"Sleek who are they?" I asked.

"Yes Sleek who _are_ we?" the red tom asked with a devilish smirk.

A growl erupted from deep in Sleek's throat and he spat, "My brothers."

* * *

Sleek's P.O.V. 

"Go back to where you came from." I spat at them.

I watched at my brothers stepped forward. I stepped protectively in front of Sabriel, "Big brother we've been looking for you. Now we found you." Spark said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Yeah big brother we missed you." Shadow said with a smirk.

"You four don't belong here. Leave now." I said.

"I don't think so Big brother we'll be staying here now. This place is perfect." Spark said

"How long have you been here?" I asked still glaring at them.

"About six moon's we found out we spent three moon resting then we found out you lived around here and spent three moons looking for you." Spark responded, "Now we have to go big brother we'll see you later." Spark said then the four over then turned and sprinted away.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

I quietly slipped out of camp and headed toward the place that I had meet the mysterious tom. I was wondering if he was going to show or if her was just playing games with me.

When I found the area that we had met the night before the sun was fully down and as I spotted the tom I once more could not distinguish his eye or pelt color, "I see you came." he said. I nodded, "are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He nodded then stood for his sitting position and began padding I followed him.

Once we got to the river I followed his through the shadow's of the trees and forest. Then after following the river for a willed we came to the three way split where the river that flowed from the lake split leaving a great island know as the rouge island where all rouges lived sense the rivers on either side of the island was impossible to cross sense the log the was usually used was washed away during the last storm. Except rouges could still some how cross. The rouge tom came to a halt and turned to me, "Out of code I have to ask you to close your eyes, just bite on to my tail and I'll guide you." he said.

I hesitated for a moment then said, "Alright." Then I closed my eyes and felt his tail brush my face I lightly clamped my teeth on it. Then he started walking. I could tell now that we were out in the moon light. I was tempted to open my eyes to see what his pelt looked like. But I didn't I just let him guide me. Soon we came to a dirt and sandy kind of area then the light was gone.

He paused, "I need you to let go of my tail for a second ok?" I nodded and released his tail. Then I heard some shuffling and baging sound then I felt his tail grace my mouth and I bit on to it and we started walking once more. After a few minutes I could tell that the light had returned. He kept leading me for a little while long the he stopped, "Ok you can let go and open your eyes now." He said

"What just happened?" I asked.

"We went through the secret rout that we rouges use to get from the island to the other side of the river and back again. We rouges only work together on one this and that's keeping that rout a secret from clan cat. No rouge is to tell where it least we loss our home." He said. I nodded. The he turned and began padding. He padded strait into an open field where I finally say that his pelt was blue grey yet truned silver in the moon light and his eyes where truly black, he was also very handsome with a muscular yet slim body.

"Hey um… I never thought to ask you this. What's your name?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Cyspin. What's yours?" he asked.

"Eagledawn." I said.

Cyspin nodded, "That's a nice name." he said then turned and started to walk again.

"Thank you." I said and followed him.

* * *

Kay theres the chaper hope you guys liked it. 


	5. Spark

Next chapter whoo!

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I glanced at Cyspin. His pelt seemed to glow unusually bright in the moon's pale light. Like Silvery- Blue fire, "So what's it like living in a clan?" Cyspin asked suddenly.

"Not really much different then you rouges except we have a lead and are more organized. Also we have rules and a code." I said to him.

"You have a leader?" Cyspin asked.

"Yes in a clan there are a few different positions. The Leader leads the clan and make the decisions, our leader is Winterstar, the other three leaders are Swiftstar, Lynxstar, and Spiralstar. There a re also deputies they plan the patrols, The there's Medicine cats the heal others, Warriors like m defend the clan, Queens are the she cats with kits , and Elders are retired warriors." I told him. The look in his eyes told my he took in all that information and would remember it.

"I see," He said then looked ahead, "we're almost there."

"Cyspin who is this?" asked a voice as a cat stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight reveling his blood red pelt and his almost black grey eyes.

"Spark. Just the cat I was looking for this is Eagle dawn the she cat I told you about." Cyspin said.

"Yes the one with tom troubles." The cat known as Spark said.

"Yeah that's her. Eagledwan this is my brother Spark." Cyspin told me.

I nodded my head, "So what can I do for you ?" Spark asked.

"Eagledawn merely wants a second opinion on whether to rat out the tom or not." Cyspin told him.

"Well what happens if you do rat him out?" Spark asked me.

"He'll either get exiled from the clan or some sort of severe punishment." I said.

"So if you do rat him out he'll either way still get to see her?" Spark asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"No you said you loved him do you still? I mean like if he suddenly decided that he loved you more then this other she cat would you be his mate?" Spark asked.

I thought for a second, "I- I guess um yeah I would." I said hesitantly.

I could tell Spark caught my hesitation but continued, "Cyspin, can we make this happen for her?" Spark asked.

Cyspin seemed taken back by this question but answered, "I think we might be able to."

"Good. Now in the mean time it's a bit late would you like to return to you home of come back with us and we'll lead you home tomorrow." Spark asked.

I thought for a second then I glanced at Cyspin. Then back at Spark. I for some reason liked being around these to cats, "Um I think I'll go home. Just so I don't get in trouble." I said.

Spark nodded and Cyspin started walking and signaled for me to follow.

* * *

I looked up at the sky, "Starclan's shining brightly tonight." I said.

Cyspin glanced at me, "Starclan?" he asked.

"Yes Starclan are the warrior ancestors of the four clans. They also give the four clan leaders nine lives and star at the end of there name." I said.

"So the four leaders all had different names before?" he asked.

"Yes, Winterstar my clan leader was Winterbreeze, Swiftstar- she leads Wetclan was Swiftstream, Lynxstar of Dustclan- there on the other side of the island, Lynxstar's name was Lynxfur, then Spiralstar of Shadyclan was Spiralfur." I said.

"So this Starclan can give cat's nine lives and the name star?" Cyspin asked.

"They only give clan leaders nine lives." I said.

Cyspin nodded his head then looked ahead, "You need to close your eyes now." he said I nodded and closed my eyes he brushed his tail in my face and I lightly bit it.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I groaned as I was awaked by someone prodding me in the flank roughly, then I heard a sharp whisper in my ear, "Moonsong, get your lazy self out of the nest!" I rose my head and opened my eyes. I saw a dark ginger pelt. I didn't recognize it for a second then I realized it was Cometblaze, "Come on Moonsong Banestep challenged me to a team hunt! Him and Shadowfoot vs. me and you!" he wined.

I instantly perked up at the mention of Banestep and a competition, "I'm up!" I said jumping up.

"I knew that'd wake you up. Now come on There waiting at the Willow tree on the edge of the river." He said then exited the den. I sighed an stretched, this would be the first time sense we were apprentices that I'd be competing with Banestep. His time has been eaten up by Larkwing, which I'll admit I'm jealous about, because sadly I still liked him, but it looked as if Larkwing was going to have him. II shook my head, "Not if I can help it." I thought to myself and walked out of then den with new determination.

* * *

I sighed as I walked back into camp with Cometblaze. We'd lost the challenge against Banestep and Shadowfoot and Banestep was having little trouble with basking in the pool of glory which I'm surprised could fit his ego, "Well Moonsong I think we all now realize who's the best warrior in the whole forest is." Banestep said padding over to me.

"Banestep if your ego gets any bigger your going to explode. I suggest you find a way to deflate it." I said.

"Don't deny my greatness." He said sounding insulted.

"I'm not. Banestep your are a great warrior but you're not the best, also I'm only trying to help you by pointing out your ego issue." I said flatly.

"I might not be the greatest now. I might have started off bad. But I will be the best some day." Banestep promised.

"Banestep…" I said lost for word. The funny thing about what he just said was that I found myself believing it, every word of it.

"Hey Banestep," called a voice and I turned to see Larkwing, "Icefall wants you to lead a patrol." She said.

Banestep nodded, "Any specific cats?" He asked.

"No." she said shaking her head.

I could tell she was waiting for him to asked her to come, but what he did next totally shocked her, "Hey Moonsong you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok please go get um…Shallowfrost and Freewind." Banestep asked. I nodded my head and padded off.

Banestep's P.O.V.

"Um Banestep?" Larkwing addressed me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can have more then four cats on a patrol you know." she said.

"Yeah your right I'll go ask Venomslash to borrow Amberpaw. Thanks Larkwing." I said and padded off.

"Hey Venomslash is it ok if I borrow Amberpaw for a patrol?" I asked.

Venomslash looked at me for a heartbeat thinking, "Yeah sure Banestep. Just bring her back in one piece of I'll rip off your pelt and wear it to the next gathering. "Venomslash said.

"Don't worry she's safe with me." I said before I padded over to where she was play fighting with Mosspaw, "Hey Amberpaw Venomslash's sending you on the border patrol, come on." I said. She quickly said bye to Mosspaw and scampered after me.

"Banestep where are we patrolling?" Amberpaw asked me.

"Um I'm thinking the Flameclan border." I said.

* * *

Nope nothing to say. Review if you wish. 


	6. Meow Random title I know

Ok I messed up. I should have made Eaglekit Carnarykit and Soaringkit of Flameclan apprenticres way long ago. my bad so ever one knows the three of them are now almost warriors. My bad! Oh same with Flurrykit Blackkit and Shinekit...

**

* * *

**

**D u s t c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)  
Apperntice Greypaw

D e p u t y: Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)  
Apprentice Flurrypaw 

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered)  
Apprentice: Blackpaw

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)  
Apprentice Shinepaw

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfrost but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)  
Apprentice Blackpaw

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen)

Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Greypaw: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skills[formerly known as frost) 

Shinepaw: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(Cold and snappy she unusally protective of Blackpaw)

Flurrypaw: White she cat with amber eyes(Outgong very talkitive and very smart)

Blackpaw: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him)

**Q** **u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings (Scarletkit Honeykit Coalkit Puddlekit)

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen)

**K i t s**

Scarletkit: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Honeykit: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalkit: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlekit: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes(just like Scarletkit)

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (2 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (2 moon)

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r: Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

D e p u t y: Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)  
Soaringpaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)  
Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)  
Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)  
Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Carnarypaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug and bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)Apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)  
Eaglepaw

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm andOwlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Froststorm: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

A p p r e n t i c e s 

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Eaglepaw: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw. Now's that her father is someone he should be and whats to find out about him)

Carnarypaw: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes (little respect for the warrior code, and hates that elders get  
to eat first)

Soaringpaw: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes(is deaf, her ears are the wrong shape, but can speak fine she knows what you are saying. Feels out of place in Flameclan. Has a crush on Sharkpelt)

Q u e e n s 

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s 

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

Featherkit: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormkit: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardkit: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

**

* * *

**

S h a d y c l a n 

L e a d e r:Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine froze to death saving and apprentice form drowning)**  
**Apprentice: Sootpaw 

**D e p u t y:**Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

M e d i c i n e C a t: Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

W a r r i o r s

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprwntice, Mosspaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring Starryhope's mate)

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Q u e e n s

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate Kit: Bravekit Sandkit Rainnykit Mudkit)

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving Kits: Smokekit, Willowkit, Spinkit, Maskedkit, Spiritkit)

Kits

Bravekit: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (5 moons Look just like Banepaw and looks up to him)

Sandkit: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips(5 moons Very quiet and looks up to Banepaw)

Rainykit: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue(5 moons gentle and loving)

Mudkit: Dark ginger she cat with green eyes(5 moons smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do)

Smokekit: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(5 moons At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it)

Willowkit : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(4 moons)

Spinkit: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(4 moons)

Maskedkit: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes(4 moons)

Spiritkit: Cream colored she cat with black eyes(4 moons)

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age)

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

D e p u t y Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother) 

Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)  
Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and

Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong willed)

Q u e e n s

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring Kits: Grasskit Tanglekit)

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Grasskit: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (4 moon)

Tanglekit: Dark brown tom with blue eyes(4 moons)

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (2 moon)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (2 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d L o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Dusty: flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits 4 moons and is very strong willed)

Glide: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient 4 moons)

Jay: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun 4 moons)

Ray: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything 4 moons)

Star: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be 4 moons)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Able: Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

Myth: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes (Kit)

Midnight: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with amber eyes (Kit)

Shadow: Dark grey tom with silver eyes (Feirce fighter Brother of Cyspin Spark and Glaze)

Cyspin: Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky Spark's Glaze's & Shadow's brother)  
(ca- spin)

Glaze: Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring brother to Spark Cyspin and Shadow)

Spark: Blood red pelted tom with dark grey eyes (Smart fast strong Brother of Cyspin Shadow and Glaze)

* * *

**S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes(Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)


	7. Great Cave

Next chapter Yaay!

* * *

Goldstreak's P.O.V.

I shifted anxiously from paw to paw as Littlefire, Willowfrost, Leafbreeze, Goldenpelt, Wishdream and I waited for Hawkstorm to arrive. I glance at Littlefire who was quietly talking to Willowfrost, "Hi, Goldstreak how are things in Flameclan?" Leafbreeze asked coming to stand next to me.

"Greetings Leafbreeze, all is well in Flameclan. How about Shadyclan?" I asked looking at her trying to see Banestep in her, but this mellow calm and gentle cat seem tom share no traits with the hostile tom.

"Shadyclan is well. One more moon and Frozentime's kits will be apprentices." She said her whiskers quivering with joy.

"Why so exited?" I asked.

"I think Sandkit might become a medicine cat apprentice. If he does I'll be able to help train him." She said happily.

"That's great!" I said then looked over as I heard paw steps shuffle and saw Hawkstorm step out of the shadows followed by the shadowy figure of a black tom cat who looked to be around my age. I looked into his eye's they were solid grey. I remembered seeing him at gatherings but as a warrior apprentice.

"Well it's about time Hawkstorm. Who's this?" Littlefire growled.

"This is Blackpaw, he's decided to take the path of a medicine cat." Hawkstorm said a slight edge to his voice as he spoke to Littlefire. The other cats nodded and we all began walking toward the great cave where the moon scare was set, engraved deeply into the ground, making it look as if giant cat had scrapped it's claw across the floor of the cave. The deep scare was about two fox lengths long, two mouse lengths across and a mouse length deep. It's glowed brightly and when you set your nose on it, it let you walk with Starclan. My paws tingled to find out what my warrior ancestors had to say. I glance back at Blackpaw who was lagging behind. I fell back in to pace with the black tom.

"Hi, I'm Goldstreak." I said.

"Hello." he said resting his grey eyes on me.

"So what made you give up being a warrior?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know it just appealed to me after I watched Hawkstorm treat a wound Flurrypaw had obtained by falling down a slope with sharp rocks." Blackpaw said, never once turning his solid gaze from me, not until we reached the opening to the great cave then the older medicine cats took the lead, Willowfrost and Littlefire leading then Goldenpelt, Hawkstorm, Wishdream and Leafbreeze then Blackpaw and I at the rear.

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V. 

I sighed to myself as I stood near the entrance to camp. Guarding it. After a while I let my mind wonder to other things. My mind wondered to the journey, to the cat's that accomplished it with me, Banestep, Tinystorm, Goldstreak, and Amberglass. I'd seen Banestep, Tinystorm and Goldstreak at the gathering the other night. Tinystorm was sitting with Banestep, the two of them had been close on the journey, that hasn't seemed to change, Goldstreak was talking to Leafbreeze, I wonder if she was over her infatuation with Banestep, from what I saw of him, Banestep was still the cat I knew from the journey, his pale eyes gleaming with confidence. Moonsong was with him most of the time, "I wonder if they're mates," the though just reminded me that there was no one in the clan for me. I used to have a huge crush on Swiftfoot when we were apprentices, but I was over that now and he were just close friends. I thought miserably about never having a mate or kits. Then I realized that there was another clan's scent in the air, my pelt prickled slightly, what if we were being attacked? Silently I slipped into the entrance and padded out of camp.

As soon as I stepped out of the entrance tunnel I heard a sharp whisper, "Cometstreak!" I nearly jumped out of my fur as I turned toward were the voice came from.

* * *

Goldstreak's P.O.V. 

I blinked my eye's as we stepped out of the Great cave into the moonlight. I turned my head as Blackpaw's midnight pelt brush lightly against mine as he walk out of the great cave, his paw stepping soundlessly across the rocky terrain. After a few heart beat I followed and swiftly caught up with him. He glanced at me then looked back ahead, "What made you become a medicine cat?" he asked after a few heart beats.

"Watching my family die, and being helpless to save them. I didn't want to feel like that I wanted to be able to help." I said feeling a pain slash at my heart as if it had claws.

"That's kinda how I felt when Flurrypaw got injured, helpless- like if she got crippled I would have felt guilty because I couldn't help her." he said.

I nodded, "It's looks like we stand on the same motives." I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Blackpaw! Where are you going? You do remember the way back to camp right?" Hawkstorm's irritated meow sounded from behind us, that's when I noticed that he and I had started heading in a completely different direction then there clan's forest was. Blackpaw twitched his whiskers as if biting back a sharp remark before sprinting back to the other medicine cat's, I followed him, Littlefire gave me a scornful look before continuing on, the rest of us followed. Blackpaw fell back into step with me.

Leafbreeze purred as she fell into step next to me, "Trying to run off on us are you now?" she commented, then Wishdream said something to her and the two she cats started walking ahead.

* * *

"Bye Blackpaw." I said as Littlefire and I started toward our camp. Blackpaw waved his tail and continued on with Hawkstorm. 

Littlefire touched noses with Willowfrost, "Good bye, Willowfrost, Leafbreeze." he said nodding toward Leafbreeze as he addressed her.

"May Starclan light your path." Willowfrost said then she and Leafbreeze headed toward there territory.

Leafbreeze glanced back at me, "Bye Goldstreak!" she called.

"Bye Leafbreeze!" I called back. The Littlefire lead us toward camp.

* * *

Blackpaw's P.O.V. 

I gasped as someone prodded me in the flank roughly, "Blackpaw! Wake up!" Someone snapped. I raised my head to see Greypaw shifting anxiously from paw to paw. Then I glanced up at the sky to see that the sun was shining brightly half way to sun high.

"Greypaw? What could you possibly need that Hawk-" She cut me off quickly.

"Hawkstorm's not hear and Mapleheart's about to bare her kit!" she said urgently. My fur stood on ends as I raised myself out of the nest and bolted to the herb stock grabbing herb that I knew right now by scent rather then name, then bolted toward nursery Greypaw on my heals.

"Blackpaw! Thank Starclan! Come right in!" Novaburst meowed waving her tail at me to enter the nursery. I nodded and stepped lightly in and spotted Mapleheart, Lynxstar at her side he glanced up.

"Blackpaw? Where's Hawkstorm?" he asked.

"Don't pester him with meaningless questions!" Mudfoot snapped. I blinked gratefully at the black and brown she cat before I padded over and crouched down beside Mapleheart.

"It's ok Mapleheart you're doing fine." I said, then she wailed out and the first kit came, a Deep golden tom, I pick up the small scrap and placed it before Lynxstar, "Lick him to get him breathing," I told him then turned back to Mapleheart as the next kit made it's way into the world, this one was a black tom, I placed him before Mudfoot, who knew exactly what to do and began licking the small tom. Finally the third and last kit came, a dark brown tom with golden splotches, I set him before Novaburst, then turned to Greypaw, "help me with these herb's." I said to the frosty she cat. She nodded.

* * *


	8. Trouble in Dustclan

Yaay chapter! I LOVE this one. You'll see why...

* * *

Greypaw's P.O.V. 

Blackpaw let out a sigh as he plopped down on the nursery floor, it was approaching dusk and he had to figure out how to get the kit's which refused to suckle, to suckle. I looked at the three kits my eyes softening, three beautiful tom's. Then I turned to Blackpaw, his handsome grey eyes rested one the kit who were happily suckling, Mapleheart's tail draped over them. I padded over to Blackpaw and licked his cheek, "You did great! Especially considering that you've only been training for about half a moon to be an apprentice. " I said.

"Thanks." He meowed.

"Come on lets go get some fresh kill I bet you're starving!" I said. He nodded and together we walked out of the nursery and to the fresh kill pile, I selected a sparrow while Blackpaw picked up a plump vole we padded over to a covered area next to the medicine cat's den entrance, settling down we began to eat quietly, I licked my lips as I finished the sparrow and began to lick Blackpaw's ear, he purred quietly and licked my shoulder as we shared toughs with each other. Blackpaw's ear's pricked and we both turned as Sandflower's patrol padded into the clearing Sandflower in the lead followed by, Rippleheart, Flurrypaw, my ears pricked as well as Hawkstorm padded in his head low as Stormheart brought up the rear. Sandflower strode strait up to Lynxstar and whispered something to him. His ears pricked and he leapt up onto low tree, a strange looking tree that bent awkwardly to one side about a tail length and a half above the ground then after about a fox length shot up again.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch there own pray gather at low tree for a clan meeting." he called. Then cat emerged from there dens to find out what was happening. Blackpaw and I stayed where we were feeling close enough to hear, "Cats of Dustclan it has been reported that Hawkstorm was seen having an affair with a Flameclan she cat." he announced. Gasps of shock rippled through the clan.

"What do you propose we do," called Mudfoot from near the nursery, "after we can't exile him from camp he's our medicine cat. Lives depend on him." she said.

"She's right! We can't just exile him." Rippleheart meowed.

"But he broke the warrior code! We must punish him some how." Stromheart called.

"Hush! Let's here what Hawkstorm has to say." Lynxstar commanded.

Hawkstorm spoke up, "It's is true I did have an affair with a she cat from Flameclan, but I don't not regret it also I refuse to be punished for it," he paused, "and you should all know that Owlstrike is our kit." he announced then padded toward the camp entrance and left. Gasps of shock rose from the clan at this information.

The shock soon turned into panic, "What do we do now? With no medicine cat?" Cometstreak called.

Swiftfoot stepped forward, "May I speak Lynxstar?" he asked.

"Yes Swiftfoot you may." Lynxstar said.

Swiftfoot turned to face the clan, "Owlstike has trained as a medicine cat apprentice so he should know plenty of medicine cat techniques, he could teach them to Blackpaw." he stated.

"Swiftfoot! That's brilliant!" Lynxstar started then turned to the clan, "Owlstrike? Do you agree to this?" he asked.

Owlstrike stepped forward, "I do." he said.

"Ok then I'm going to ask you to stay in the medicine cat's den until you're sure Blackpaw knows everything you do." Lynxstar said told him he nodded.

"Will there be an apprentice ceremony?" Silverfrost called.

"Lynxstar I think that that would be a good idea." Sandflower said.

Lynxstar nodded and Blackpaw stood and padded toward low tree.

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V. 

My paw's tingled with excitement as I thought about last night.

Flashback

"Cometstreak!" someone's whispered sharply causing me to nearly jump out of my fur.

"Who's there?" I called quietly. Then watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows, "Banestep!" I said in shock.

"Hi." he said as if he had just happened upon me on a nighttime stroll.

"What are you doing here!" I said with panic.

"Two reasons, one I felt compelled to come here tonight. Two I wanted to know why you were avoiding me at the gathering. I tried to approach you like a hundred times but you always slipped away." he said.

"You're unbelievable! You came here because of that!" I yelped. Then bit my tough.

"Let's talk away from your camp." Banestep said. I nodded and followed him away from my camp.

"So why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wasn't sure we we're still friends." I said.

Banestep's ears pricked, "Why?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Never mind forget it." I said.

"No! Why?" he said a bit more force behind his words.

"I don't know…" I said truthfully. Banestep saw that I was telling the truth and let it drop, "How did you know I saw on guard tonight?" I asked.

Banestep shrugged, "I didn't I just had a feeling." he said.

"Oh." I said.

Then we sat there for a long time in silence, until Banestep broke the silence, "Cometstreak I think I came here tonight because I like you, you know a little more then a friend." he said still staring at the sky.

"Banestep..." I said looking at him. I was shocked, the most handsome tom in all the clan's, the heart throb of Shadyclan, liked me. He turn his pale blue eyes on me, clearly getting everything I wanted to say from just me saying his name. Then a low purr came from him.

"I'm meant for dawn patrol tomorrow. So I should be going, will you meet on the island the sky is moonless?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I said.

End of flashback 

I could hardly wait that long. I would have a mate after all!

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V. 

I padded over to where Frozentime and Starryhope were laying in the dieing sunlight watching there kits play together, "Hello Banestep." Frozentime greeted

"Good evening Banestep." Starryhope said.

"Greetings, Frozentime Starryhope." I said.

"Banestep!" Bravekit mewed with joy as he and the other kit's charged over.

"Banestep! We're going to be apprentices in a moon! Will you be my mentor?" Rainykit asked.

"Not he's going to be my mentor!" Bravekit meowed.

"No mine!" Mudkit snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not up to any of you who your mentors are. Spiralstar decides. I might not even get an apprentice." I told then.

"Why?" Mudkit asked.

"Because Banestep here was a trouble maker when he was an apprentice and Spiralstar might not think he's ready." Frozentime said.

"I'm going to check in on Leafbreeze." I said and padded away.

I sighed as I curled up in my nest in the warrior's den. Finally my tiredness cause up with me and Sleep came creeping over me.

I let out a grown at I felt tiny paw scampering over my flank, "Banestep! Wake up! Spiralstar just announced she's having kit!" a small voice squeaked.

I opened my eyes to see Bravekit sitting on my flank, "Bravekit? Spiralstar's having kits?" I said

"Yeah! You're gonna have half brothers and sisters!" he mewed jumping up and down.

I let out a groan of pain as he landed on my back left leg, "Bravekit careful that's my bad leg." I said.

Bravekit slid off my flank, "Sorry. You have a bad leg?!" he mewed in disbelief.

"Yeah I got a deep cut in it from a thorn the day I was born, because I wouldn't keep still it took forever to heal, then when I was two moons I tore a muscle, when I was five moons I broke it, when I was a new apprentice I got in a fight and it was badly damaged, when I that was starting to heal I got in another fight with the biggest cat I'd ever seen, when I was on the journey I hurt it saving one of the cat's the was with me from an eagle, then I hurt it fighting a fox, Then I landed on it when I died." I said. Making a mental note to myself to see Willowfrost about the returning pain.

Bravekit gasped, "You died!"

"Yep fell off a cliff saving Tinystorm of Wetclan. But Starclan sent me back." I said.

"Wow you're the greatest Banestep! Not even falling off a cliff can stop you!" he mewed then scampered out of then den. Then when I limped out into the clearing, I saw him surrounded by the other kits telling them something.

I shook my head, "Kits."

"Good morning Banestep." a feminine mew sounded from behind me. I turned to see Freewind.

"Good morning Freewind." I responded.

"Did you here that Spiralstar's having kits?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bravekit was bouncing off my leg as he told me." I said to her.

"Oh did he hurt it? Here let me help you to Willowfrost's den." She meowed worriedly.

I sighed and let her help me seeing no point in arguing with her.

"Banestep! What did you do to yourself!" Leafbreeze's flustered meow greeted us as we entered the den.

"Nothing the pain I my leg has been coming back lately." I said.

"Alright. Let me take a look at it. I swear that leg is going to be the end of you." She said.

"Relax Leafbreeze, it's probably just because I've been on it a lot lately." I said laying down so she could get a better look at it.

"Well everything feels fine, but you should probably stay off it for a while I'll tell Icefall to spare you from patrols, I want you to here for a few day's so Willowfrost and I can make sure you didn't irritate a muscle.

I sighed, "Alright." I said.

"Freewind with you pass the message on to Icefall?" Leafbreeze asked.

"Sure thing, see you later Banestep." she said and padded off.

* * *

I'm a random pairing addict. Enough said. Review with opinions on anything. 


	9. Fight

Biggish chapter I suppose...

* * *

Cyspin's P.O.V.

I glanced anxiously at Spark, he'd just learned of this thing called star clan from Eagledawn. The pretty tortoiseshell she cat had been visiting us frequently, "Why's he so interested in Starclan?" Eagledawn asked from her spot next to me.

"I don't know," I said, "I should probably bring you back now." I said.

Eagledawn nodded, "Alright." she said. The we padded off.

* * *

I padded to the cave where we resided. The cave was well guarded with thick thorn bushes surrounding it. A cave raised up in the middle, just low enough for a cat to leap on top of it, then at the bottom of the rocky raise was a thin hole that led to a cave big enough for the four of use to have plenty of room to move around in, above the hole jutted out a rocky over crop, and around the hold was surrounded by thick under growth, making it safe from flooding and wind. Spark was resting on top the rocky raise deep in thought, warming his pelt in the pale dawn light, I glanced around Glaze, one of my brothers a silver tom with blue eyes rested on the jut out grooming his shining pelt. My other brother Shadow and dark grey tom with silver eye's was no where to be found. I padded over the raise and leaped up on to the jut out next to Glaze, "What do you think Spark's planning? He seems really interested in this Starclan." I said to my brother.

"I don't know Cyspin, but what ever it is, it will probably end in something big." he stated.

"You're right he seems to be really interested in these clans. What do you think he's plotting?" I said, not even I with my clever choice of words could ever get Spark to revel a plan until he fully developed it, until he had all the answers, until he knew for sure every little detail. I glanced up at Spark, his eyes were closed, deep in thought, then suddenly his eye lashed open as they did there was a shuffling in the only way through the thorns, as Shadow stepped into the clearing trialed by another tom a tabby with light blue eyes. Spark's ears priced with interest as he leaped down from the raise. Glaze and I followed him curiosity getting the better of us.

"Shadow, who's this?" Spark asked his tone calm as well as his whole demeanor, that was the thing about Spark, he was excellent at masking every bit of what he was feeling, that's what made him dangerous.

"This cat goes by the name Hawkstorm, he was once of the clans, he can tell you about Starclan." Shadow told Spark.

Spark's interest seemed to greaten at this, "Can he now." Spark said.

"The question is will he." I said from beside Glaze.

Spark turned his head and stared at me for a second, "You're right," he turned back to Hawkstorm, "will you?" he asked.

"I will only if in turn you allow me to shelter here." he responded.

Spark thought for a moment processing the gain's and risk, it seemed the gain's over weight the risks for Spark nodded and then led Hawkstorm to the cave, he obviously wanted to talk to this tom alone.

I sighed then turned to Shadow, "Hey wanna do some battle practice?" I asked my battle loving brother.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, then crouched low on the ground, I smirk and crouch low as well.

* * *

Waterpaw's P.O.V. 

I crouched low as I spotted a mouse , I stalked it carefully and then measured the distance, only mouse lengths away, I got ready to pounce, but then I hear a stick snap and the mouse darted away, I looked down around my paw's there were no sticks to be stepped on. The I looked up and spotted a golden brown she cat with red eyes creep through the undergrowth into the open, I raised out of my crouch, she spotted and then she panicked, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Able. You?" she stated. A rouge.

"My name is Waterpaw, why are you on Wetclan territory?" I asked.

"Hunting." She stated .

"But the rouge's island is on the other side of the lake." I said remembering the split in the river that I'd seen on the way to a gathering.

"SO? Unlike you clan cat's we have no limits." She said.

"Yeah but the warrior code say's I'm supposed to chase you off our territory." I said.

Able shrugged, then decided to change the subject, "I've seen you hunting before. You're really good." she said.

"Thaaank? You?" I said taken back by her random statement. Able nodded.

"Now so you don't get in trouble I'll leave." she said then turned and padded off.

* * *

Shade's P.O.V. 

My ear's pricked as I spotted the dark grey pelt of Metalstain across the river, now there was a she cat who hated me. After watching her for a few heart beats I decided to cross the river and bother her, so carefully I followed the river to the place where there were stepping stones were submerged about half a leg deep under the river then I padded across to the other side and padded back to where I'd seen Metalstain, I spotted her stalking a finch. I stood my distance and watched her creep toward it, her form was perfect, her black eyes fixed on her target as her paw seemed to glide across the ground as she got closer then measuring the distance she sprung, landing squarely onto of the finch, the finch let out a called that was cut short and Metalstain killed it, "Excellent catch Metalstain." I called to her.

I could fell annoyance coming off her in waves, she didn't turn to me as she set down the finch, "Why do you insist on annoying me?" she asked her back still to me.

"What can I say you're just irresistible," I said, a smirk creeping across my face, "why do you insist on letting me annoy you?" I challenged. She kept her back to me, "why not just attack me? Get rid of me? Why not chase my off?" I asked. Metalstain stayed silent, "Well?" I asked.

She whipped around suddenly, "Just shut up! You're horrible! I hate you!" she snapped then grabbed her finch and charged off. I watched her go, fighting back the urge to follow her and instead turned back toward the river, I spotted Sabriel sitting on the other side eyes fixed on me. I padded over to the stepping stones and crossed back over and padded over to her.

"Shade you're an idiot." she said with a glare.

"How is it I manage to get ever she cat I come across to tell me that?" I responded crossly.

"Because it's true! You're stupid!" She snapped.

"Thanks but I got that enough times when I broke it off with Twilight I don't need it from you. I wouldn't talk either you're the one who's mate is of the cat you said you despised." I snapped.

"Basilleaf's different the other Flameclan cats!" she yelled.

"Really? How do you think Night would feel about you're little affair with Basilleaf?" I snapped. At once I knew I went to far and I wished I could take those words back.

"Shade you mouse brained jerk!" she snapped, then whipped around and began to pad away.

"Sabriel! Wait!" I called after her. Then I watched as an almost black grey tom slipped out of the undergrowth and pounced at her, "Sabriel! No!" I called, but then the weight of another cat dropped on top of me. I rolled over, knocking the cat off me and charged at the black grey tom who had Sabriel pinned and was battering her with one paw, "get off of her!" I yelled an leaped. The grey cat saw me coming and swiftly moved out of the way, panic struck me as I saw I was going to crash strait in to Sabriel's swollen belly, I felt determination spark in me as I pushed myself to one side and wiped out skidding and rolling across the ground, pain spiked in me as my back collided with something hard, then in an instant a blue grey tom was on me batting me, I guess that was the tom that attacked me when I tried to save Sabriel the first time. I closed my eyes and flailed my claws at him feeling my claws meet pelt a few times then another weight dropped on to me pinning me I opened my eyes to see the dark grey tom, his silver eyes gleaming with twisted joy. The blue grey tom leaned forward and was about to bit my throat when I felt him be dragged off of my, then I saw a flash of tortoiseshell pelt as the dark grey tom was tackled off of me. I stood and stared in astonishment as I saw Metalstain, dripping wet fiercely battling the blue grey tom. Then I looked over and saw Sabriel panting hard as she batted at the black grey tom. Then suddenly yowls were heard and a Blood red tom busted in to the clearing with a Silver tom the two were followed by a tabby tom with light blue eyes.

"Spark! The tortoiseshell! She the one Eagledawn described to us." The blue grey tom called to the blood red tom.

The red tom's eyes gleamed dangerously, "Perfect well done Cyspin Shadow." he said then charged at Sabriel who was barley holding off the deep grey tom who I guessed to be shadow.

I jetted after the cat called Spark and jumped tackling him to the ground, he glared up at me with his deep grey eyes, "Stay away from her." I said then suddenly I felt another cat crash into me and caught a glimpse of silver fur. Spark smirked as he rose to his paws and continued on his course toward Sabriel and Shadow. The silver tom stated battering my belly with his hind claws. Then I heard a wail of pain from where Metalstain was battling the blue grey tom, Cyspin. Suddenly a meow sounded, "Stop!" the silver tom froze and looked up and when I glanced around so did Shadow, Spark and Cyspin. I looked to see Sleek standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Spark, Cyspin, Glaze, Shadow, leave them alone." she snapped. Spark who seemed to be the leader twitched his tail and padded toward Sleek.

"But big brother we're only full filling a promise we made to a friend." she said the Sleek.

"Wait did he just call Sleek _Big brother_?" I thought mentally.

"I don't care I will not allow you to harm my friends." Sleek snapped.

"Sorry big brother, but there's nothing you can do about it." Spark said then pounced at Sleek instantly the battle continued. The silver tom I guessed was Glaze lashed at my face raking his claws across my cheek. I let out a furious yowl and pushed up ward with my hind legs sending the tom flying and crashing into the tabby tom. I stood and looked over at Metalstain she laid motionless on the ground Cyspin was charging toward Shadow and Sabriel, who was being badly slashed at by Shadow, I looked from Metalstain to Sabriel then decided Metalstain would be fine. I charged toward Cyspin and dove at his paws causing him to lose balance and fall.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

I weakly lashed at the tom who was unmercifully swiping at me with his sharp claws. The silver tom was dashing toward us and the tabby tom was heading toward Shade, then I heard a familiar voice call, "Shade!" and when I looked I saw Frost charging across the river and the diving into the tabby tom.

Then I saw the dark grey she cat slam into the silver tom, she was bleeding badly and her breathing was fast but she continued on, "Greypaw! Be careful these tom's are dangerous!" she called to Frost. Frost glanced up at the she cat the continued fight the tabby tom. Suddenly the blood red tom crashed into the dark grey she cat, my eyes widened as I got s close glimpse of his paws and saw that he had an extra claw on each paw.

Then I heard a cat call my name, "Sabriel!" I hardly believed it as I saw Basilleaf pounce on to the sliver tom that had been heading toward me, then I saw sleek fly over me and slam into the dark grey tom.

The blood red tom jumped away form the dark grey she cat seeing that they were out numbered, "Fall back!" He yowled and instantly the silver tom the dark grey and blue grey tom wriggled free form there fights and headed toward the red tom, the tabby tom followed them, then the five cats bolted into the under growth.

* * *

Greypaw's P.O.V. 

I padded over to my brother and lick the claw marks on his cheek, "Greypaw your fighting skills are great!" he meowed. I purred then glanced up at Sleek who was over next to Sabriel and Metalstain was staring at Shade.

"I'm going to see Sleek and Sabriel." I said an padded over to them.

"Frost it's good to see you again." Sabriel mewed weakly.

"I'm not Frost any more my names Greypaw now." I stated proudly.

"Sabriel are you ok?" Basilleaf asked her.

"Yes now go to your clan mate." she said. Basilleaf nodded and turned to Metalstain.

"Greypaw!" I heard some one call and turned to see Blackpaw on the other side of the river.

I padded over to Shade and licked him between the ears "Bye Shade." I said then padded over and crossed the river. Blackpaw gave me a questioning look as he glance back at Shade, "that's my older brother." I told him he nodded and we both started back toward camp.

* * *

Uh oh big battle. 


	10. sinister plan forms

Wow this storys going some where.

* * *

Metalstain's P.O.V.

I padded over to Shade and sat beside him, "Why'd you help me?" he asked.

"I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought." I said.

"Hey um, sorry about before…" he said. My eye's widened as I looked into his white blue eyes, an I could swear that time just stopped at I froze in his gaze, know I could have stood there for ever if Basilleaf hadn't called me back to reality.

"Metalstain, We should probably get back to camp." he siad.

I turned my head to him and nodded, "Yeah… lets get…. Back." I said.. Then followed Basilleaf as he lead the way across the river.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

I padded quietly out of camp. The last rays of sunlight where just disappearing from the sky as I went to the place where I usually met Cyspin. Ever sense I'd met him I'd been sneaking out to see the four brothers. I sat down under a tall oak tree where I'd always wait for him to show up. After a while I began to wonder if he'd even show up tonight, just as I was about to leave I saw Cyspin stager through the under growth his usual grace gone and as he stepped in to the moonlight I coulkd see he had many new wounds all over his body, "Cyspin! Are you ok what happened to you!" I exclaimed rushing over and sniffing a deep wound in his should.

Cyspin shook his head, "Nothing, we just got in a fight with some other cat's" he said. I looked him in the eyes before deciding to let it drop.

* * *

I looked around the clear which look unnaturally beautiful in the moonlight, as I looked around I noticed that Spark was missing from the clearing. Shadow who was lick a scratchy along his flank by the raise stood when we entered the clearing and padded over to us, "Spark said that Hawkstorm was going to show him something," he said to Cyspin who nodded, Shadow nodded toward me, "greetings Eagledawn." he said. 

"Hello Shadow." I said, and with that he turn and went back to his spot near the raise.

Cyspin turned to me, "Do you want to hunt?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and with that we headed back out of the thorn barrier.

* * *

I watched Cyspin as he crouched low creeping toward a water vole, his movements stiff form the wounds but stealthy none the less, he was now less the two mouse length away as he pounced and killed it before it had a chance to react, "Cyspin! That was excellent!" I said as I stepped out of the undergrowth. 

"Thank you," he said then, looked down at the vole it was unseasonably plump, "you wanna share it?" asked.

I purred and padded over to him, couching down together, our pelts brush lightly as we ate the vole, Cyspin sat up first licking his lips, I sat up as well licking my lips. Cyspin's ears pricked as there was a rustle in the undergrowth and Spark step out with another cat a tabby tom I recognized to be Hawkstorm of DustClan, I gave him a questioning look and he said, "I was exiled from my clan." I nodded.

Spark spoke up next, "Cyspin bring Eagledawn back to her clan then meet us back home." he said. Cyspin nodded and the two of use stood and left.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V. 

"Let all cat's old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" Spiralstar called from the high rock, I padded over to the medicine cat's den entrance, careful to stay off my back left leg and sat with Cometblaze and Darkfeather.

Cometblaze looked at me, "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Yeah I didn't see at all yesterday." Darkfeather stated.

"Bravekit landed on my back left leg." I responded.

"Can you go a moon with out some how injuring that leg?" Cometblaze said amusement flickering in his eyes.

"No." I said Darkfeather purred with laughter.

"Cat's of Shadyclan this is a very proud day for our clan," Spiralstar said then jumped down from high rock, "will Bravekit, Sandkit, Mudkit, and Rainykit please step forward," she said and the four kit scampered up to her, "Mudkit, from this day forward you will be known as Mudpaw until you receive your warrior name, Oakbellow you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Mudpaw I trust that you will pass your skills onto her," Spiralstar said as the large tom step forward and touched noses with Mudpaw, "Rainypaw, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Rainypaw, Amberline you are ready for an apprentice you with mentor Rainypaw," she said as the black tom stepped forward and touched noses with Rainypaw, "Bravekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be know as Bravepaw, Banestep you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Bravepaw," she stated.

My ears pricked with shock as I stared at her, "Well go!" Venomslash said nudging me from behind. I step forward and padded toward Bravepaw regaining my composure, then I bent my head down and touched noses with Bravepaw. Then we moved out of the was and sat with Rainypaw, Mudpaw, Amberline and Oakbellow.

"Sandkit, from this day forward until you receive you warrior name you will be know as Sandpaw, Rainclaw you are ready for an apprentice you will mentor Sandpaw." Spiralstar said and Rainclaw stepped forward and touched noses with Sandpaw.

"Mudpaw, Rainypaw, Bravepaw, Sandpaw! Mudpaw, Rainypaw, Bravepaw, Sandpaw! Mudpaw, Rainypaw, Bravepaw, Sandpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Wow! I can believe I got you as my mentor Banestep! Now I'm going to be a warrior before Amberpaw and Sootpaw!" Bravepaw said jumping up and down excitedly.

"What are we going to do today?!" he asked.

"Nothing Banestep needs to rest his leg for one more day." Willowfrost said coming up to us.

"Did I break it!" Bravekit meowed in horror.

"You're not nearly big enough, you just irritated a muscle." I said with amusement.

"Hey Banestep what was with the stunned rabbit act back there?" Cometblaze asked with a smirk. 

"Ok Bravepaw, first lesson, how to rip Cometblaze's pelt off so you have something nice to show off at the next gathering." I said then battle Cometblaze on the head with a sheathed paw.

* * *

Cyspin's P.O.V. 

"So you figure that Starclan has an equal opposite?" I said to Spark.

"Yeah just as everything does." Spark said.

"Well that's just wonderful that you figured that out but if our goal is to contact this opposite how do we do that?" Shadow asked.

Spark looked at Hawkstorm, "You need an opposite of the moon scare which is used to contact Starclan." Hawkstorm told us.

"Or we need to taint the pure aura around the moon scare." Spark said.

"And just who do we do that?" I asked.

"Oh I have an idea in mind." Spark said.

"What is it?" I asked

"I'll tell you later we need a few things, Hawkstorm when is the moon scars connection with Starclan strongest?" he asked.

"During the half moons." he said

"Then we need a Half moon and some kits." Spark said.

"I've seen a she cat with some kit around the abandon two leg nest." Glaze said.

"How older are they?" Spark asked.

"They look to be around six moons." he responded.

"To old we need new born kits." Spark said

"The she cat we attacked was pregnant, she could nurse them." Shadow said.

Spark smirked, "Perfect, now all we need is a queen that can nurse them." she stated.

"Excellent thinking Shadow! You and, Glaze go and follow her bring her and her kit's back when there born." Spark ordered. My two brothers nodded and headed off.

* * *

Uh oh somethings gonna go down. 


	11. Good bye

Next chapter hope you love it.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I looked down with loving eyes at my two new kits, a tom cat that looked every bit like his father and a creamy dark tortoiseshell like me, "Sabriel these are the two most beautiful kits I've ever seen." Sleek ask as he sat next to me. Shade had gone to fetch Basilleaf and sense I was attacked Sleek decided to stick around, saying that his brothers don't give up easily. My neck fur raised at the memories of the dark ginger tom, Spark, and his extra claws that now that I think about it look very little like cat claws at all, "Sabriel? Are you ok?" Sleek ask noticing my tension. I was grateful to have always had him and Shade, ever sense we were kit's, we've been the best of friends.

I nodded my head, "I fine, it's just, your brother, Spark, his paws are…" I trail off.

"Not those of a cat? I know, he was born that way, with claws as thick and sharp as fox teeth and an extra claw." Sleek said. I winced inwardly as I looked at the claw marks that covered Sleek, and was thankful that I hadn't had to face them… yet.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

"Basilleaf, what's this all about? Calling me out in the forest to talk?" I asked, wondering if Spark had actually fulfilled what he said he'd do.

Basilleaf whirled around and glared at me, "You sent a group of rouges after Sabriel." he snapped.

"What?1" I meowed in belief, then realization hit my like a badgers claw as I remembered the wounds on Cyspin, Spark, Shadow, and Glaze, "_They tried to kill her!_" a voice yowled in my head.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard Cyspin say to Spark that you told them to kill her." he snapped.

"Basilleaf, I swear I didn't. I- I- told them about it and they said they'd try to help, I had no idea they were going to try to kill her." I said.

"Liar!" he snapped loudly.

"Basilleaf, I swear to Starclan, I didn't!" I said desperately.

Basilleaf seemed to have taken into consideration that maybe I didn't know for he asked, "Do you swear on Icepaw?" he asked, Icepaw back when we were apprentices had been our best friend the three of us were very close before she died saving us from a badger.

"I swear on Icepaw." I said.

"Even if she's banished from Starclan because you lied?" He asked.

"I swear! Basilleaf I didn't know!" I yowled desperately.

Basilleaf blinked, "Ok. I believe you." he said.

I let out a sigh, then my neck fur rose as I smelled a rouge's scent. Then a black tom busted int the clearing, "Basilleaf, Sabriel just had her kits." he said.

"What? Where is she? Take me to her!" Basilleaf said.

"Right, follow me." the black tom turned and ran, Basilleaf jolted after him.

* * *

Sleek's P.O.V. 

A low growl erupted from my throat as I saw the outlines of Shadow and Glaze in the dieing dusk light approaching me and the sleeping Sabriel, "Glaze, Shadow, go away." I growled at them.

"Sorry big brother, orders from Spark." Shadow meowed sinisterly.

"Now!" I said a little more forcefully.

"Big brother be aware that we were sent to retrieve the tortoiseshell and _will_ fight you for her." Glaze threatened.

"So move, we don't want to have to fight our own." Shadow said.

"You say you don't want to harm your own, then why isn't our mother alive!" I yelled.

"She was weak, we did her a favor." Shadow said.

"So? She was your _flesh and blood_!" I snapped.

"Enough idle talk! We're taking the tortoiseshell, whether we have to fight you or not." Shadow said.

"Looks like we're fighting then." I said and crouched ready to pounce.

"Sleek!" I heard some on call and turned to see Shade and Basilleaf charging toward us.

"Not these guys again." Basilleaf said as they got closer. Suddenly Spark's dark ginger pelt charged into the clearing followed by Cyspin.

"Well, well, looks like we're repeating a battle, except this time your clan friends aren't here to save you." Spark sneered, a devilish smirk crossing his face then he pounced at me and we all started fighting.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V. 

I sighed as I padded with Bravepaw back toward camp, we'd just done some battle train sense Amberline had so kindly taken Bravepaw along when he went to show Rainypaw the territory yesterday. Bravepaw was bouncing around excitedly, "That was so much fun!" he meowed.

"Let all cat old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" we heard Spiralstar call from a distance. We both looked at each other and jolted toward camp.

* * *

Bravepaw and I busted into the clearing panting heavily, just as the meeting began, Bravepaw scampered off to join Mudpaw and I padded over and sat next to Moonsong, "Cats of Shadyclan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat with great skill ability to take on this responsibility. Your next medicine cat will be Sandpaw." Willowfrost called from beside high rock. Sandpaw stepped forward. 

"Sandpaw, do you accept the position of being Willowfrost's apprentice?" Spiralstar asked.

"Yes, Spiralstar." Sandpaw responded.

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to Great cave, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Willowfrost said to him.

"The wishes of all of Shadyclan go with you." Spiralstar stated, then Willowfrost touched noses with Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Sandpaw!" The clan chanted.

I looked up at the sky as the last streaks of sun light were disappearing from the sky, then I remembered that there was no moon tonight, I'd be going to the island to meet Cometstreak.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

I watched in horror as one by one my friends and mate were pinned down by the fierce rouges, the blood red tom had sat and watched them battle as well now that they were all pinned he stood and padded toward me, "Tortoiseshell, make your choice, come with me willingly and I'll let them live or, be stubborn and they all die and you come with me." he said.

I glared at him with all the hatred I could have, "I have you." I spat at him.

He smirked getting message and said, "I know." before he bent his head down and picked up one of my kit's then flicked his tail and the tabby tom with light blue eyes stepped out in to the open and came over, picking up the other one, then I stood and followed them. I watched the blood red tom carefully, not trusting him with my kit for a second, but to my amazement he was extremely gentle with her, almost like he was used to handling kits.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V. 

I padded over to the raise in the middle of the clearing with the tortoiseshell's look alike kit held carefully in my jaws, pausing at the entrance I twitched my head toward the entrance signaling for the she cat to go in first, with a weary glance at the entrance she slipped through the opening and I followed her, Hawkstorm close behind me. I led Sabriel over to my nest and nudged her toward it once she settled down I gently placed the kit at her belly as did Hawkstorm, then he left to hunt something to eat, I laid down next to the nest, and for a while just listened, letting the mewling of the new born kit's sooth me, then finally the tortoiseshell spoke up, "You shock me, I never though a cat as sinister as you could handle a kit so well." she said.

"Tortoiseshell, there are many things about me that will shock you in time." I said feeling a smirk cross my face, then suddenly something occurred to me, for my plot to work, I would need clan kit's not rouges, I wanted to claw my own face as I realized this, "I'll be back." I said quietly as I slipped out of the den.

* * *

Cometstreak's P.O.V. 

I shifted from paw to paw as I waited for Banestep to show up, "_He probably forgot about me. I'm such a fool why would a cat like Banestep, want to risk everything for someone like me?_" I thought to myself then got up and started to walk toward the shallow strip of lake that was low enough to walk over to the other side on.

"Where are you going?" I heard the oh so familiar meow and I looked up wide eyed as I saw Banestep padding toward me.

"I didn't think you were coming." I meowed.

"What's with you and doubting me?" he asked as he came to stand before me.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I said.

Banestep shrugged it off then suddenly brightened up, "I got an apprentice yesterday!" he said.

I let out a purr, "That's great, congratulations. Now Frozentime's kit's right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, his name's Bravepaw."

"I bet you'll make a great mentor." I said.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

I waited quietly for Cyspin at the usual spot, I looked around an took in the scene, A tall oak tree hovered above me and a few pine tree around the small clearing, I shivered slightly as the wind blew through my fur, "Bare is approaching rapidly." I heard the clam cool voice of Cyspin split through the air.

I turned to look at him, "You tried to kill her then deceived me." I said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Sabriel! The tortoiseshell! You tried to kill her and you didn't even tell me!" I spat.

"Eagledawn, we thought that'd be what you wanted." He's said eyes wide.

"For other cat's to die because of me? No!" I said loudly.

"When Spark said he was going to make it happen what'd you think he was going to do? He's not magic, he can't make Basilleaf fall in love with you? How else did you think he was going to do it?" Cyspin asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to kill her." I mewed.

"We were doing it for you." he said meowed desperately.

I suddenly felt guilt well up in me, guilt for going against the warrior code, guilt for snapping at him when he was only doing what he thought I'd want, "Cyspin… that's really sweet and I thank you guy's, but killing another cat so I can have what I want, it's just not right, and I've realized that every time I sneak out of camp to meet you, I'm breaking the warrior code." I said.

There was a flicker of emotion in Cyspin's eyes a he nodded, "I understand, you don't think we should meet any more," he meowed numbly, I nodded, "alright, I respect that." he meowed.

"Cyspin, it's not because of you, it's just-" Cyspin turned around and started padding away, "Cyspin! Cyspin!" I yelled but he didn't look back, just continue forward until he was out of side. I watched him pad away and for some reason it was hard to not follow.

"Eagledawn, that was hard but you did the right thing." The voice of Jayflight sounded, as the grey black tom came to stand next to me. I didn't say anything in respond, just leaned against his shoulder thank to have a friend at my side.

* * *

That's it... for now 


	12. Cats

Ok I messed up the list VERY badly but I fixed it now heres what the list should look like.**

* * *

**

**D u s t c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat Mate Mapleheart)  
Apperntice Greypaw

D e p u t y: Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)  
Apprentice Flurrypaw 

**M e d i c i n e C a t**:Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales. temporary medicine cat)  
Apprentice: Blackpaw

W a r r i o r s

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

Cometstreak: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)  
Apprentice Shinepaw

Swiftfoot: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverfrost but doesn't make it know VERY skilled fighter)

Greyfeather: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverfrost: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderflame: Large muscular ginger she cat with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlstrike, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

Owlstrike: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Greypaw: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Energetic and fun loving she was invited into the dust clan by Lynxstar who so much potential in her skills[formerly known as frost) 

Shinepaw: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(Cold and snappy she's unusally protective of Blackpaw)

Flurrypaw: White she cat with amber eyes(Outgong very talkitive and very smart)

Blackpaw: Handsome black tom with grey eyes(Quiet most the time but not very shy will speek his mind if it matters enough to him)

**Q** **u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings (Scarletkit Honeykit Coalkit Puddlekit)

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love kits but hate's being a queen kits: Midnightkit, Duskkit)

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal mate Lynxstar Kits: Bramblekit, Jaykit, Ivykit)

**K i t s**

Scarletkit: ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes(hyper, loud, very mischievous)

Honeykit: honey brown she-cat with caramel eyes (is shy quiet, softspoken want to be a medicine cat)

Coalkit: dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes(calm, serious, quiet, the oldest, and very protective of family, thoughtful)

Puddlekit: white, tan, and black fured tom with amber eyes(just like Scarletkit)

Midnightkit: Sleek black she cat with gold eyes (2 moon)

Duskkit: Dark golden brown tom with green eyes (2 moon)

Bramblekit: Deep gold tom with orange eyes

Jaykitkit: Dark brown tom with golden sploches and gold eyes

Ivykit: Black tom with deep green eyes

E l d e r s

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

L e a d e r: Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

D e p u t y: Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)  
Soaringpaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)  
Goldstreak: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

W a r r i o r s

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)  
Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)  
Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)  
Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Carnarypaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite Mate Amberfoot)

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug and bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)Apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard time talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)  
Eaglepaw

Waterheart: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpelt: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm andOwlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Froststorm: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

A p p r e n t i c e s 

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur and dark grey eyes (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

Eaglepaw: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw. Know's that her father is someone he should be and whats to find out about him)

Carnarypaw: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes (little respect for the warrior code, and hates that elders get  
to eat first)

Soaringpaw: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes(is deaf, her ears are the wrong shape, but can speak fine she knows what you are saying. Feels out of place in Flameclan. Has a crush on Sharkpelt)

Q u e e n s 

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner Kits: lightningkit Applekit Oakkit)

K i t s 

Lightningkit: A light orange tabby tom with lighter orange flecks with blue  
eyes(He's a trouble maker, and loves to trick older cats but he's generally  
nice all around)

Applekit: A dark red she cat with blue eyes, looks like her mother(She's  
probably the calmest in the litter, but doesn't let her brothers boss her  
around and can be fierce when need be.)

Oakkit: A light brown tabby tom with gray eyes(He runs around with  
Lightningkit a lot, but has a little more respect for the older cats. He  
always thinks before he acts and is very kind and soft spoken.)

Featherkit: Grey she cat with white paws and green eyes

Stormkit: Darkish grey she cat with amber eyes

Blizzardkit: White tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

E l d e r s

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

**

* * *

**

S h a d y c l a n 

L e a d e r:Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine froze to death saving and apprentice form drowning)**  
**Apprentice: Sootpaw 

**D e p u t y:**Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)  
Apprwntice, Mosspaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)  
Apprentice, Sandpaw 

Leafbreeze: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)**  
**

W a r r i o r s

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)  
Apprentice, Weatherpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates Mooneshine's mate)  
Apprentice,Mudpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)  
Apprentice, Amberpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes (Comanding but understanding and caring Starryhope's mate)  
Apprenice, Rainypaw

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive)

Moonsong: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Darkfeather: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders)

Cometblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter)

Echocall: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banestep for she has a crush on him)

Foggydream: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banestep: Very handsome dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Arrogent but with reason he's one of the best fighters in his clan as well as the goal of most of the she cat in his clan)  
Apprentice, Bravepaw

Larkwing: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowfoot: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banestep: but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowfrost: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banestep)

Freewind: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banestep)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate)

A p p r e n t i c e s

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

Amberpaw: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonsong)

Sootpaw: Light grey tom with blue eyes (hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonsong)

Bravepaw: Small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Look just like Banepaw and looks up to him)

Sandpaw: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips( Very quiet and looks up to Banepaw)

Rainypaw: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue( gentle and loving she acts a lot like Frozentime)

Mudpaw: Dark ginger she cat with green eyes(smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do she acts alot like Venomslash)

Q u e e n s

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving Kits: Smokekit, Willowkit, Spinkit, Maskedkit, Spiritkit)

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful Oakbellow's Mate)

Kits

Smokekit: Almost black dark grey tom with blue eyes(5 moons At his young age already shows much talent and is clam but playful. Adopted but doesn't know it)

Willowkit : Cream colored she cat with gold and black streaks and amber eyes(4 moons)

Spinkit: Black dappled amber she cat with Black eyes(4 moons)

Maskedkit: Amber she cat with a black mask over her eyes(4 moons)

Spiritkit: Cream colored she cat with black eyes(4 moons)

E l d e r s

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age)

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

D e p u t y Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother) 

Apprentice Sagepaw

M e d i c i n e C a t: Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)  
Wishdream: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

W a r r i o r s

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)  
Apprentice Bluepaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

Tinystorm: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Stealthfoot: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip to the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death)

A p p r e n t i c e s 

Waterpaw: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagepaw: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluepaw: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong willed)

Q u e e n s

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring Kits: Grasskit Tanglekit)

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

K i t s

Grasskit: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes (5 moon)

Tanglekit: Dark brown tom with blue eyes(5 moons)

Meltkit: light grey she cat with amazing orange eyes (3 moon)

Frozenkit: Black she cat with a light grey strip going down her side with dark blue eyes (3 moon)

E l d e r s

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d L o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to)

Dusty: flaming orange tom with dusty brown eyes (Has a lot of leader like traits 5 moons and is very strong willed)

Glide: Dark grey tom with blue eyes (Meek and aloof he is very patient 5 moons)

Jay: Frosty grey tom with ice blue eyes (Lied back and clam loves to have fun 5 moons)

Ray: Black tom with a golden yellow streak down his spine and on each side of his flank with golden eyes (Sneaky and self confident Ray gets away with every thing and can talk his way out of anything 5 moons)

Star: Frosty grey she cat with pale blue almost white eyes (Lied back and calm very fun loving but serious when she needs to be 5 moons)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Able: Golden brown she cat with red eyes (Sarcastic and cold)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

Myth: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes (Kit)

Midnight: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with amber eyes (Kit)

Shadow: Dark grey tom with silver eyes (Feirce fighter Brother of Cyspin Spark and Glaze)

Cyspin: Handsome blue grey tom with black eyes (Easily talks his way out of anything of someone into something very sneaky Spark's Glaze's & Shadow's brother)  
(ca- spin)

Glaze: Silver tom with blue eyes (Gentle and caring brother to Spark Cyspin and Shadow)

Spark: Blood red pelted tom with dark grey eyes (Smart fast strong Brother of Cyspin Shadow and Glaze)

Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered left clan to avoid being punish after they found out about his affair with Rabbitleg)

* * *

**S t a r c l a n**

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes(Foggydream, Leafbreeze, and Banestep's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (very snappy like yellowfang kinda died of age Shadyclan)

Icepaw: Silver she cat with blue eyes (was best friends with Basilleaf and Eagledawn when they were apprentices before she died saving them from a badger.)


	13. Moonclan

_Sandpaw's P.O.V._

_I padded through a strange forest looking around at the un familiar territory, then I heard a sound, as I listened I couldn't quite make out the noise so I followed it. As I got close the noise grew louder and I recognized the scents of the clans, then suddenly dark figures of cat bolted through the under growth fleeing from un known force in sheer terror, some of these figures were familiar, I know I knew then but I couldn't place names on them. I watched them run, then I heard a loud sound, I whipped around and stared in horror as a river of red sand flowed toward me, I turned to run but was to late, I closed my eyes and waited, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see that the sand was going through me, then I felt a sudden pull and I started following the sand river, I watch as it engulfed the cats. _

My eyes shot open and I jumped to my paws, looking around, expecting the red sand river to come crashing to me. I looked around wildly then realized it was a dream, I was safe in my nest in the medicine cat's den, Leafbreeze looked over at me, "Sandpaw? Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded, then curled back up in my nest.

* * *

Tinystorm's P.O.V. 

I crouch low letting out a silent hiss as I face off with one of the intruders, they smelled to be a bunch of rouges. They attacked with out warning a bunch of them, I was facing off with a Blue grey tom with black eyes, he pounced first and we both became a raging ball of fur and claws. Then suddenly, he broke away from me as a yowl sounded from near the entrance, there stood a blood red tom with grey black eyes, the rest of the rouges gathered around him, Swiftstar step forward, "Who are you?" she asked hostilely.

"I am Spark." the tom replied.

"Why do you attack us?" Swiftstar demanded.

"You had something I need." he answered then, I spotted him, a silver tom with blue eyes in his jaw's, Frozenkit.

"They have Frozenkit!" Wildstep yowled and charged at him, but he and the others turned a fled, "Frozenkit! No!"

Cyspin's P.O.V.

I glanced up at the sky, the sun was sun high, "It's nerve raking, isn't it? Not ever knowing what going to happen next but still going with the flow of time." Glaze murmured from next tom me.

"Yeah…" I said, my thought were still caught up in Eagledawn, which I hated more then anything. My ears pricked as I saw Spark pad out of the cave, the small kit carefully clamp in his jaws, he flicked his tail and we all followed, me, Glaze, Shadow and Hawkstorm. Once we were through the thorns I stepped up my pace to match Sparks, "Spark, what if the tortoiseshell escapes?" I asked.

"She won't, Hawk storm gave her some herbs that made her sleep also she wouldn't be able to carry two kits at once, even if she did wake up." Spark said around the kit's fur. The kit stared around, her eyes wide with fright, and once more I wonder why we needed a kit.

* * *

I looked in awe as we approached the great cave, it was easy to see why it was called that, it was giant. Hawkstorm took the lead and lead us in. We padded in complete darkness for several heart beats before we enters a large cavern with a hole in the roof I could see the sun was starting to go down. Then I looked at the cave's floor and saw it, the moon scar it was glowing bright white lighting up the whole cave, as it did so. Sparked stepped forward a placed the kit down directly in the middle of the scar.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V. 

I licked the she kit between the ears, "Go quickly little one." I murmured to her then raised my paw, claws unsheathed and brought them down on her throat leaving a very deep hole in her neck. I could feel Hawkstorm flinch as she let out a pain filled wail and dropped to the ground, I watched her body jerk and go through multiple spasms before finally going still forever. The blood poured freely out of the deep gouge in her throat then I saw a red glow creep over the moon scar replacing the once white shine with a blood red one, Hawkstorm, now what?" I asked.

Hawkstorm's voice seemed shaky as he replied, "Touch your nose to the moon scar and close your eyes. I did so then felt cold sleep creep over me.

* * *

_"So you are Spark, we have seen you and you ambitions are great, we expect you want nine lives?" said a voice as a pure white she cat stepped toward me. I looked around taking in the seen, black trees and red sky with no moon. This place was surly the opposite of Starclan._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"My name is Lostheart of Moonclan." she answered._

_"Moonclan? That's Starclan's opposite?" I asked._

_"Yes, now let me tell you what's going to happen. You are going to be granted nine lives by nine cat's, in Starclan they a very painful, but hear, you just might drop dead. Now bow your head." she instructed._

_"Alright." I said and bowed my head._

_Lostheart touched her nose to my head, "With life I give you Cleverness, us it well to out smart your enemies." she said, then I felt a rush of pain so grate I was knocked of my paws. Lostheart nodded and padded off and sat a little ways away from me. Then a seven more cat appeared and sat next to her._

_One cat a dark brown tom with sinister blue eyes stepped forward, I am Darkstar," he said, I rose to my paws and bowed my head again, "with this life I give you fear us it well to rule those who are against you." he said then I felt not only pain but a rush of fear crawl over me. When it stopped then tom padded over and sat back in his place._

_Another cat stood a white spotted brown she cat with grey eyes, she touched her nose to my head, "I am Petalstorm, with this life I give you, strength use it well to achieve you goals." she said and then a great rush of pain ran through my body once more, I bit back wails of agony._

_The pain faded and Petalstorm padded away and another cat stepped forward and rested his nose on my hear, "I am Battleheart and with this life I give you, endless endurance so you can continue on." he said then the great pain came again and faded once more, and Battleheart padded away his long black and silver fur giving of an eerie glow._

_An orange tom step forward next, resting his nose on my head, " I am Darksight, with this life I give you, "with this life I give you determination us it to continue on even when you are tired and beaten." he said then I felt the pain once more, I was now starting to get used to it. Darksight padded away and another cat came forward, a dark grey tom._

_"I am Harestep, with this life I give you clarity, us it well to see the truth in everything." he said and the pain once again came and went and he to padded away._

_The next cat approached, a tortoiseshell with stormy grey eyes, "I am Morningstorm, with this life I give you courage us it to step up to your fears ." she said then as sound and gentle felling swept through me. Then she too step away and another cat a puffy white she cat stepped forward._

_"I am song feather, with this life I give you with this life I give you fierceness, us it well to destroy your enemies." she said then the pain zapped through me and she padded away. The another cat appeared, a blue grey she cat with sand colored paws and lower legs, as she stepped forward the other cat bowed there heads._

_"I am Consequence leader of Moonclan, with this life I give you ultimate power, us it carefully for it will be you demise if you don't," she said then touched her nose to my head, and s long stream of siring infonaut pain rushed through my and I couldn't hold back a whimper and when she pulled away I collapsed to the ground, "rise Spark," she commanded and I forced myself to my paws, "now I send you back but first I take your original life so you are sent with nine.' She said them swung her paw into my throat. _I opened my eyes, and raised my head, "Did it work?" Hawkstorm asked.

"Yes." I stated.

* * *

I don't have anything to say... 


	14. Findings

There's important junk at the bottom, READ ON!

* * *

Goldstreak's P.O.V.

"Willowfrost , Leafbreeze? Who's this?" Littlefire asked as they enter the clearing with a young tom with black fur with sandy colored paws and lower legs, tail tip and ear tips, with ice blue eyes.

"This is my next apprentice, Sandpaw." Willowfrost stated

* * *

As we walked Blackpaw and I fell back in step with Sandpaw, "Hi, I'm Goldstreak, of Flameclan." I said to him

"I'm Blackpaw, of Dustclan." Blackpaw murmured.

"Sandpaw, of Shadyclan, incase you didn't catch that." he said.

"How come you're going to be a medicine cat?" I asked him.

Sandpaw's clear blue eyes rested on me, showing little of what he was thinking, "It just appealed to me more then being a warrior, like when I was a kit I never really play fought with my siblings and Starryhope's kits." he said.

"Your mother's Frozentime, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" he asked.

"You have the same eyes as her's" I said bringing the vague image of the pretty frosty black she cat to mind.

I looked over at Blackpaw as he bristled beside me, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I smell blood from the great cave." he hissed quietly. Then I heard a yelp from Wishdream as she and Goldenpelt streaked forward, toward the cave. The rest of us picked up the pace and jolted forward, as we entered the great cave I felt Blackpaw tense up next to me, but he kept going as we charged in the open part where the Moon scar lied engraved into the ground. Black paw and I skidded to a halt and stared in disbelief as the moon scar, it was glowing bright red, and laying motionlessly, in the middle of the moon scar was a kit, her throat had deep gouge in it an her eyes were staring at nothingness.

I saw Wishdream step forward, "Frozenkit." she whispered.

"Those rouges did this." Goldenpelt's mew was sharp and dripping, on the edge of rage as she sniffed the kit.

I saw Leafbreeze step forward and touch her nose the moon scar she instantly fell then we watched at she let out terrified moans, and her body twisted and jerk paw flailed in the air, then finally her head flew up, "Starclan's gone! They're not there!" she gasped. 

"We have to go back and tell our clan leaders this news at once." Littlefire said.

"I agree." Willowfrost said, then with that we all sprinted out of the cave and toward the clan's territory.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat with Butterflywing licking then of my tail, I felt like I was making a mistake letting the four brothers go, and images of Cyspin flew through my head, I knew he'd move on, I knew he'd handle it, but still I couldn't scrape away the feeling the I was making a mistake. Suddenly I noticed a fog creeping around me and when I looked up my jaw dropped in disbelief, "Icepaw…." I managed to choke out the silver she cat 's name.

"Eagledawn, follow what you believe is right, the warrior code is flawed, when it comes to a cats heart." she whispered then when I blinked, Icepaw and the fog were gone.

"Icepaw…" I whispered then turned to Butterflywing, "I'm going hunting, I'll be back soon." I mewed to her the whipped around and jolted out of the clearing before she could responded.

* * *

I ran through the forest toward the river, to the spot where Cyspin usually made me close my eyes. As I ran many questions flew through my head, none of which I could answer. I didn't know what I was doing, what I was going to do, or where I was going, how I was going to get there, why I was going there, or when I'd get there, all I knew is I had to find Cyspin, and I had no idea why. 

* * *

Tinystorm's P.O.V.

I looked away from Blizzardfur as I saw the pain well up in his eyes, Stealthfoot, liked my ear genteelly, "Blizzardfur, I'm sorry." Stealthfoot whispered to the grey white tom. Goldenpelt and Wishdream had just brought back the bloody and dead body of Frozenkit and the news that the moon scar had been tainted, unable to connect to Starclan. I stepped forward and brushed my tail along Wildstep's flank, she didn't respond, just starred blankly at the bloody black scrap that was her kit.

Finally she looked at me, "How? How can they do this to a kit?" she asked, I shook my head, not knowing what kind of twist mind it would take to kill a kit in cold blood.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I came to a halt at the spot of the river where it splits at the island's tip, "What am I thinking this is stupid." I thought.

Then I felt fur brush my mouth and when I opened my eyes I could have sworn I saw the blue grey pelt and black eyes of Cyspin, and as the wind blew I could have sworn I heard a whisper, "_Come on close your eye's, trust me._" Then letting out a long breath I closed my eyes and the familiar scent of Icepaw flooded my nose, and I felt small shoulders nudging forward, leading me, I was temped to open my eyes but a sense of forbidding kept me from doing so, as I was led by a mysterious force, then suddenly I felt the dirt of the tunnel Cyspin would always lead my to, then the forces faded and I opened my eyes to se the dim lit hole that was blocked off by dirt.

"No! Now what?" I said allowed and then stepped out of the cave and toward the river, with a deep breath I splashed into the river and instantly I was swept off my paws by the currant. I felt panic rise as then everything went black as I felt a sharp in my head.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked up at the sunny clear sky, "Look's like a good day to bring Bravepaw for a hunting lesson," I murmured, "I wonder if Venomslash would want to come with Amberpaw." I thought to myself

"Banestep!" I heard the voice of Bravepaw call to me, I turned to see him running toward me Sandpaw chasing after him.

"Bravepaw no! Please don't!" Sandpaw meowed as he charged after his brother.

"Banestep! Sandpaw had a vision from Starclan!" Bravepaw gasped coming to a halt before me.

My ear's pricked and I looked at Sandpaw, "Did you?" I asked.

"Well, it might not be, it's not for certain." he said scuffing his paw on the ground.

"Sandpaw! It had to have been one!" Bravepaw exclaimed.

"Bravepaw, hush. Sandpaw tell me about this dream." I mewed.

Sandpaw gave his brother a glare then turned to me, "Alright," he said and began to describe a most disturbing dream.

* * *

Here's the important junk that I mentioned at the top...

Kay so we're almost at the end of the story, theres probably about four chapters left, BUT I will write a sequal for all of those who are intrested. I can't thing of a good title for it but I will com up with one by the end of the story (I hope). Also, I noticed there are A LOT! Of cat;s that haven't even been mentioned in the story so far, that will be fixed.


	15. Resolution

Ok so, I'm going to be listing details for the sequelon my profile as soon I get the name for it (Still trying to come up with that) 

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V.

I coughed up water as I gasped for air, shivering, I forced my eyes open and came face to face with a pair of dark ones. _Cyspin?_ But as my vision became more focused and I saw the I was looking into the black grey eyes of Spark, "Eagledawn, are you ok?" Spark demanded.

"Y- yeah, I'm ok." I said.

"You're freezing." Me mewed noticing my shivers.

"No, I'm ok," I insisted. The I noticed that Spark's glossy blood red pelt was spiked with wetness, "did you pull me out?" I asked.

"Yes? Why is that a problem?" he asked.

I purr touching my nose to his cheek, "No, I just never thought you'd be my hero." I said.

"I'm not a hero" Spark said, a very serious look in his eyes, "don't ever forget that."

Something about the way Spark spoke just then sent chill's through me, "Spark?" a familiar voice came, Spark twisted his head around and I peered of his shoulder to see the familiar blue grey pelt of Cyspin, "Eagledawn? Why are you here?" he asked, looking for me to Spark.

"Cyspin I know what's about cross that silly little head of yours and I'll tell you now, this is nothing like that, the master of coordination here, some how ended up in the river, and me being, the furry little creature I am decided, hey look it's Eagledawn, let pull her out of the river." Spark said.

"Ok…." Cyspin said.

"Now, I'm going the carefully walk away." he meowed, then turned and did so.

"Spark seems….off… today." I said watching him walk.

"Yeah, he's been like that for a while." Cyspin mewed, also watching him. Then he turned his head back to me, "So why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see us any more?" Cyspin said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Well, I changed my mind." I said flatly.

"Really now?" Cyspin asked.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

Spark's P.O.V.

I looked up as I heard paw step coming through the thorn barrier, my interest greatened as I saw Glaze dome with two cat. I jumped off the top of the raise and padded over to them, "Glaze, who's this?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, sense you have nine lives, wouldn't the next step be to start a clan?" he asked me. I stared at him for a second, thinking over what he just said.

"You know Glaze, I think you might be right." I said.

"Alright, so I brought these to here to start the clan." Glaze stated.

I nodded, "What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Bark, and this is my daughter Able." said one of the cat's a huge dark brown tom.

"I am Spark." I said. 

"Spark who's this?" the voice of Cyspin asked as he walked through the thorn bushes, Eagledawn in toe.

"Ah Eagledawn! Come I have to talk to you about clans" I stated ignoring Cyspin's question.

* * *

Short I know but I had to save the other junk for next chapter. 


	16. Spiralstar's kits

So yeah this is important, this chapter takes place a moon after that last one. Now read on.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

My pelt pricked with unnerving-ness as I glanced up at the rising almost half moon, "Banestep? Are you ok?" Cometstreak's voice came, soothing the storm that wrathed my mind. I turned to her and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm find just something, just doesn't feel right, I mean I have a really bad feeling that something's going to happen." I said.

Cometstreak gave me a fearful look from her orangey-red over blue eyes, "What do you think is going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, but… I think…. I should get back to Shadyclan, see you at the no moon?" I said, my anxiety finally getting the best of me.

Cometstreak nodded, "Yeah, I hope everything's alright." she mewed, touching her nose to my ear.

I licked her ear, "Yeah me too." I said and padded away.

* * *

Moonsong's P.O.V.

I raised my head sleepily and glanced around, in the dark light I recognized the black pelt and the white pelt of Echocall and Shadowfoot, also Shallowfoot's silver pelt, Freewind's white and black pelt, Darkfeather's deep brown pelt, and Cometblaze's dark ginger pelt, all mixed among the pelts of the other, older warriors. Then after a few heart beat's I noticed there were only two out of three dark ginger pelts, in the den, that's also when I noticed the gap between Cometblaze and Larkwing, Banestep was missing. Then I heard from out side the warrior's den yowls of pain, and Starryhope busted in to the den and prodded Foggydream, "Spiralstar's kit's are coming!" she hiss. At once Foggy dream was on her paws and out of the den. Starryhope looked around the den for Banestep, then seeing that he wasn't there quickly made her way out of the den.

"What's going on Moonsong?" Cometblaze asked drowsily lifting his head.

"Spiralstar's kits are coming." I told his standing up careful not to wake up Echocall or Shadowfoot.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up as well.

"Outside to wait to see the kit's." I mewed, and carefully padded toward the entrance. Cometblaze followed, and together we padded toward the nursery.

I glanced up as I heard a rustle in the bramble bushes that lined the entrance to our camp, then saw a dark ginger pelt slip through it, Banestep was back. Then I stiffened as more cat's followed and as the cat go closer I realized he had no black on him and once he stepped into the light I saw that his pelt was not dark ginger but blood red. Cometblaze bristled and leaned in and whispered, "Get the other warriors." then I slipped away toward the warrior's den.

Once I entered the den I mewed loudly, "We're being attacked but rouges!' at once every one was on there paws and Icefall was the first out of the den. I padded after her and watched at the approached the blood red tom who paused as he saw her coming.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with Shadyclan?" she demanded.

"I'm sure your leader knows why I'm here." he said calmly then was approached by a lithe golden brown she cat who's red eye's shined in the moon light. The she cat whispered something into his ear and he nodded and padded toward the nursery where Cometblaze stood alone.

* * *

Sandpaw's P.O.V.

My pelt bristled as I felt tension from out side the nursery, then the scent of blood and an un familiar cat flooded my nose, as battle wails erupted from the clearing. I whipped around to se a blood colored tom padding toward us, a demonic glow to his eyes , "Who are you?" a mewed. The tom smirked but said nothing, once he was about a tail length away he sat and watched as the fourth of Spiralstar's kits came.

"Willowfrost something's wrongs! There's way to much blood!" Leafbreeze gasped, the tom's ears pricked with dull interest at this.

"I think there's another kit coming," Willowfrost mewed, "Sandpaw! Is Spiralstar still breathing?" she mewed. I whipped around and faced Spiralstar, her eyes were wide open, she was still conches.

"Yes. She's still conches." I mewed to Willowfrost.

"Here comes another kit." Leafbreeze said. Then, Spiralstar seemed to notice the tom behind me, they made eye contact, and Spiralstar nodded slightly and the tom stepped forward. Now Willowfrost and Leafbreeze noticed him.

"Stay awa-" Leafbreeze began but was cut off.

"No, leave him." Spiralstar rasped weakly.

"Don't speak." Willowfrost insisted stepping forward, but the look Spiralstar gave her made her back off.

Spiralstar turned her attention to the tom, "Out of all cat, I never thought that you Spark, would be here right now." Spiralstar said weakly.

The red tom's whiskers twitched, "what can I saw? I wouldn't miss this for anything." he said in a voice, neglected of any emotions. Then suddenly, Cat busted through the walls of the nursery, and with in a few heart beat the would nursery had caved in.

"Spiralstar, who is he?" Leafbreeze asked.

Spiralstar gasped, and in the moment I new she was going to die, "He's the father of my kit's." she said then her head dropped and her flank was still.

Leafbreeze let out a wail as she realized her mother was dead. The tom known as Spark step forward and bat his head to pick up one of the kit, but out of no where, Leafbreeze barreled into him, "Stay away from them!" she hissed savagely. Spark's eye's gleamed as a deadly smirk came across his face and he batted at Leafbreeze, and a battle broke out between them.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I sighed anxiously as I looked up at the near half moon. Sense the day Bark and Able came, many more cat's had joined and there where now new nests, I along with Twilight was placed in the freshly built nursery with other she cats, one with a kit, by the name of Shimmer, a beautiful blue grey and silver she cat with light green eyes, she was gentle and made a good mother, and a heavily pregnant black she cat with bright, green eyes by the name of Pep, she was quiet, but extremely aggressive toward most cat. I had heard the Spark was attacking a clan tonight, but I didn't know if it was Flameclan, which worried me, for if it was ho would Basilleaf fair against any of the vicious cat of the newly name Sparkclan. Spark had learned a lot about the clan's form the frequently visiting Eagledawn, I don't believe she knew what Spark was up to though, "Sabriel, are you ok?" Twilight's voice sounded next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about him." I said.

"Which him?" she asked. I turned my head to look as her in confusion, the a few heart beat's later I realized I hadn't named who I was worried about, "Oh you mean, that one cat, Crispin's and Sabryna's father, right?" she said in realization.

"Yes, Basilleaf." I mewed.

" I wonder what happened to Shade." she mewed.

"Me too." I said, Shade, along with Sleek, had been my friends sense we were kits, amd it would hurt to lose either of them.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I felt panic rise in me as I neared camp and heard battle wails raging on, "Please, Starclan, let me make it there soon." I whispered. I knew something back was going to happen and I pryed I could make it in time to stop it.

Finally after running for what seemed like forever I saw the Bramble tunnel and darted through it, crashing in to another cat as I ran. I looked and stared in astonishment as I saw Amberglass before me, "Banepaw?" she mewed.

I shook my head, "Close, Banestep now," I said, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Fighting with my new clan." she said.

I looked around at all the cat's, I recognized none of the enemy warriors, "What clan might that be?" I asked.

"Sparkclan, our leader Spark took over the rouge's island most cat joined him but others are either captives of ran away." she mewed.

"Some why is Spark attaching Shadyclan?" I asked.

"He wants his kits. A cat named Spiralstar is barring them." she responded.

"What!!" I yowled, disbelief made the world around me spin, there was no way this was happening. Then an ear splitting yowl from behind me caught my attention and I whipped around.

...Please review...there were none for the last chapter, that was depressing... plus I'm a very lazy person and to do anything I need motivation, which is why when there are no reveiws it takes me forever to update...


	17. End

Nothing to say, reaad on.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I whipped around, and felt horror over whelm me as I recognized the yowl, "No!" I said and sped toward it, then I froze as I said a blood red tom crouching over a small dark brown body, I ran forward shoving the tom away, then I stared down into the yellow eye's of my sister, "L- Leafbr- breeze." I stammered.

"Banestep, good bye." she rasped then her body went limp, all life faded from her yellow eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Leafbreeze, no! You can't die! No! Please no!" I mewed and prodded her multiple times then another scent came to me, and I looked up to see a black pelt laying in a pool of blood about two tail lengths away, "No," I whispered , and padded over, seeing the spiral mark on the cat's flank confirmed that this was Spiralstar, and the blood confirmed she was dead, then I noticed, five kit squirming and mewling at her belly, then after a few heart beats shock and grief turned to pure, rage and I whipped around instantly spotting the blood red tom, he had Foggydream pinned to the ground, "Not her too," I growled and charged forward, pouncing and barreling into him, I pinned him to the grown, "don't touch her." I growled.

* * *

 Moonsong's P.O.V.

I hissed furiously as I pounced at a tom with glossy silver fur, and we became a fury whirling mass of fur and claw, then upon hearing a yowl, the tom broke away from me and charged away, I watched as all the invading cat ran out of the clearing, some carrying kits, when the last rouge left I dropped to the ground in exhaustion. I lifted my head to looked around, I spotted a few limp bodies, and a few cat's stumbling around then I saw Banestep, flanks heaving, and a broken look in his eyes, I watched at Cometblaze approached him and nudged him toward Willowfrost's den, Banestep had a deep gouge in the side of his neck and his back left leg, along with a long claw mark from his cheek to his mid flank, as Cometblaze guided him to the medicine cat's den, he seemed lost, "Poor Banestep." I murmured to myself.

"Spiralstar and Leafbreeze are dead and the rouges took all of Spiralstar kits," A mew from beside me came and I saw Freewind sitting beside me, "they almost got Foggydream too." she finished.

My eye's widened, just like that Banestep could have just lost any of his remaining family to these rouges, "He's so broken, did you see the hollow look in his eyes? He's lost almost everything." I mewed, she nodded.

* * *

DAY TIME

Foggydream's P.O.V.

I padded in to the packed medicine cat den, where Willowfrost and Sandpaw where hard at work, glancing around I spotted my brother Banestep, I padded over to him, I sat next to him and looked into his eyes, a shutter passed through my body as I saw nothing, those pale eyes that once held such cockiness, such determination, and defiance, were now empty, and dull, broken. I pressed my fur into his, "There gone." A voice came that I hardly believed was Banestep's.

"No, Banestep, there still with you, just not physically." I said genteelly.

"They killed them and the almost got you too." Banestep meowed his voice cracking with emotion and he buried his face in to my shoulder, "I almost lost you, I almost lost you too." Banestep whimpered.

"Banestep, you didn't I'm still here, you saved me." I said.

"Leafbreeze didn't have to die she shouldn't have died, she should still be here, she should still be alive, I should have been here to protect her, it's my fault, she died and it's my fault/." Banestep whispered.

"No, it's not, don't ever blame yourself, fate decided that Leafbreeze's time was last night. The was nothing you could do," I said to him, "you can't let this drag you down."

Banestep looked at me, a little of him showing back in his eyes, "I will always blame myself for Leafbreeze's death, but you're right, I can't let it stop me." he said.

"That's more like my annoying trouble starting, fighting against the world bother I know." I said.

"Yeah, thank Foggydream, I'm glad you here." he mewed to me.

I licked his ear, "I'm only here because of you," I said with a purr, Banestep looked into my eyes, "make sure you blame yourself for that one too." I said.

Banestep purr softly, "I will," he mewed then yawned curling up in his nest, "now go way so I can get some sleep." I purred and padded away.

* * *

Icefall's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked down at the dead corpses that were left behind after the attack, Spiralstar, Leafbreeze, Tinytail, and Wildgust, all killed by the band of ruthless rouges. Looking around the clearing, I decided we needed a patrol, but there weren't many warrior's left. Sighing I decided I'd go it alone, so I turned and padded out of the clearing.

"Swiftfoot? Silverfrost? What are you two doing on Shadyclan territory?" mewed looking at the two.

"Well, Swiftfoot thinks-" Silverfrost started but was cut off.

"Your, Silverfrost's mother!" he said loudly.

* * *

Silverfrost's P.O.V.

I looked at the Shadyclan deputy's face for any reaction, but her face remained emotionless, "No, I'm afraid you have the wrong cat." she mewed.

"How cat you say that?! I've spoken to the kittypet you left her with, she described you! And look at you and Silverfrost! You look so alike!" he mewed, I wish he'd just give it up already.

"Swiftfoot, stop." I murmured, but he ignored me.

"I already said you have the wrong cat." Icefall said, a little more force behind her words. Then suddenly, a dark grey cat come out of no where and charged into the Shadyclan queen. The grey tom pinned he to the ground, "You!" she hissed.

"That's right." he said, in a menacingly low voice. Icefall, let out a his and batted at his belly with her hind legs.

* * *

Banestep's P.O.V.

I stood carefully not wanting to hurt my hind leg, I had a horrible feeling once more and something was pulling me toward the forest, so I padded out of the medicine cat's den and swiftly crossed the clearing and went out through the bramble entrance. The feeling greatened making me move faster, until I was running through the forest, an unknown force pulling me forward. Then I heard the sound of battling cat's and pushed harder, my leg was killing me but I had to keep going, the suddenly, I crashed into another cat and we went tumbling down a hill. At the bottom, I looked to see a dark grey tom, his scent similar to the blood red tom's, the grey tom stood and glared at me before retreating into the forest. I let out a sigh and stood shakily , and hauled myself to the top of the hill where I saw two cat's with the scent of Dustclan, leaning over a cat with blue grey fur, I limped over to them, and saw Icefall laying there, "Icefall!"

Icefall didn't look at me she was looking at a cat by the name of Silverfrost, "Silverfrost, if I don't survive you should know that Swiftfoot is right, I am your mother," she rasped, I stared in disbelief as she continued, "when you were a kit you wandered off on day in bare leaf, I searched for day before I ran into the kittypet that found you, when she said you were safe I decided to leave you with her, cause you'd be safe there." she said.

"Icefall…" Silverfrost mewed then shoved her face into her mother's fur, "please don't die." she whispered.

"Banestep," Icefall mewed, "I name you deputy of Shadyclan." she mewed.

"What! But, Icefall, what about Venomslash of, Amberline, or, or Oakbellow, or any other more experienced warrior?" I said in shock.

"You're the perfect cat the job, Venomslash is to hard, Amberline is not ready, nor is Oakbellow.

"But why me? I'm violent, impatient, cruel, unforgiving, and hostile." I said desptretly.

"Just like your mother." she mewed.

"Icefall you better not die." I mewed.

Icefall let out a purr, "You two better go." she mewed.

Swiftfoot and Silverfrost nodded and headed away, and I slid under Icefall, so she was on my back and I padded back toward camp, unsure if I'd make it or not.

* * *

Thats it... the end of the story, the sequel will be up soo, the name is on my profile and the information might be on there. I already posted the sequel, but it only have the clans on it. Make sure you cheak it out I made alot of changes to it.. Feel free to make mate request's, or queen requests. Even if the cat the you want for your cat has a mate already, it adds to the drama. Also if you have any idea's for anything, Plot, Mates, What ever else you can think of, like a new place to contact Starclan from, to let me know. Ok that all hope you guy's. Girls like the sequel.


End file.
